The end is still the beginning
by iary
Summary: Das Ende von Mittelerde scheint nahe. Den Ringkrieg wurde verloren. Die Gefährten versuchen ihr bestes, doch Sauron beginnt auch die Hölle anzugreifen. Erinnern sich die Lilith und ihre Freundin Hellcookie jeh an ihre verlorenen Lieben?
1. Chapter 1

Hi.

Diese Geschichte ist ursprünglich der 4. Teil meines Werkes "Hölle versus Mittelerde", dennoch ist er eigenständig.

Wer zusätzlich noch Infos möchte, um ein paar Dinge besser verstehen zu können, dann könnt ihr hier nachschauen:

http/animexx.4players.de/fanfic?docmodusautorliste&autor44177&relink2Ffanfic2F3Fdocmodus3Dautorenliste26von3DI

Zum Prolog ist noch zu sagen, dass er als grobe Zusammenfassung, der 3 vorherigen Staffeln dient.

Meldet euch bei Unklarheiten bei mir.

Gut, nichts gehört mir, außer einigen eigenen Charas.

Sie sind Eigentum der "Hellcookie&Azubi-Teufelchen GmbH".

Alles hat sich verändert.

Einfach alles.

Nichts ist mehr so, wie es einst war und wird es auch nie wieder sein.

Selbst ich und meine Freunde nicht.

Wann hatte es begonnen?

Wann hatte sich mein Schicksal in so eine Richtung entwickelt?

Die Auswirkungen meiner Entscheidungen sind gravierend.

Ich bin wieder zu Hause, doch mein Herz schreit.

Zu Hause... Lange Zeit hatten wir darauf gehofft wieder hier zu sein... und als unser letzter Funken der Hoffnung im Begriff war auszugehen und wir uns in Mittelerde eingelebt hatten, wurden wir wieder brutal herausgerissen.

Nun sitze ich in meinem Gemach in der Hölle und denke nach... Etwas anderes, als meine Erinnerungen, bleibt mir nicht.

Mittelerde.

Ja, dort hatte alles seinen Lauf genommen.

Meine Kollegin und Freundin Sweety und ich waren nicht freiwillig in Mittelerde gelandet.

Ein Ork hatte uns durch ein Portal in diese Welt geholt, denn Sauron hatte sich wohl Hilfe von uns versprochen, denn Sweety und ich führten die „Hellcookie&Azubi-Teufelchen GmbH – Apokalypse in 5 Schritten".

Wie die Ironie es nun einmal so wollte landeten wir nicht in Mordor, sondern direkt in Elronds Rat, wobei der Gastgeber nicht sehr erfreut über diese... sonderbare Störung gewesen war.

Ja, Elrond... der Choleriker mit den beiden seltsamen Söhnen... Hellcookie und meine Wenigkeit hatten Bruchtal ganz schön aus den Fugen gebracht, ähnlich wie Legolas Hellcookie, denn jene hatte sich in den blonden Elben aus dem Düsterwald verliebt, was mir persönlich nicht verständlich war, denn als Tochter des Teufels hatte ich damals Abneigungen gegenüber allem, was gut war.

In Bruchtal hatten wir leider keine Möglichkeit gefunden in die Hölle zurück zu kehren, weswegen wir uns widerwillig der Gemeinschaft anschließen mussten.

Die Reise verlief chaotisch und unterwegs kamen noch Marius und Nessa – die Azubi-Zauberer und Lehrlinge von Gandalf aus unserer Welt – hinzu und begleiteten uns.

Nach dem Schrecken von Khazad-dum und der Begegnung mit meinen Verwandten – dem Balrog – zog es uns zermürbt nach Lothlórien. Es war mir nicht geheuer, meinen Fuß in einen Wald voller Elben, die auf Bäumen wohnten, zu setzen, doch die Aussicht auf einen Ausweg überragte.

Kaum waren wir auch im Goldenen Wald, wurden wir unfreundlich von den hiesigen Elben empfangen. Doch einer der Elben war am Schlimmsten... dieser arrogante Hauptmann Haldir.

Ein Blick von ihm brachte mich fast schon zur Weißglut.

Ihn keines Blickes würdigend, außer den tödlichen, marschierten wir nach Caras Galadhon. Die Herrin des Lichtes war unsere letzte Hoffnung, doch zerplatzte dieser Traum der Heimkehr wie eine Seifenblase und meine ehemalige Affäre Glorfindel setzte mir nach.

Außerdem kam noch jemand aus meiner Welt... Meine kleine, verhasste Schwester Eve landete direkt auf Lord Celeborn.

Lothlórien... Hier hatte ich viel erlebt.

Während ich darauf bedacht war immer dem wild gewordenem Glorfindel zu entkommen, bemerkte ich nicht, wie ich mein Herz an jemanden verlor. Ich wollte es mir nicht eingestehen. Eher wäre ich als Teufel in ein Kloster gegangen und hätte gebetet.

Haldir ó Lórien... Er hatte sich unbewusst in mein Herz geschlichen.

Ich liebte ihn, doch unsere Liebe zerbrach an einer Intrige, in Szene gesetzt von Eve, welche mich schon einmal mit Methos – meinem Mentor und erster Liebe – auseinander gebracht hatte. Ihr einziger Lebensinhalt war, mein Leben zu zerstören. Etwas anderes ließ ihr Neid nicht zu, denn ich war die Thronerbin der Hölle und nicht sie.

Jedoch, wie das Schicksal es so wollte, bemerkte ich es erst als unser Weg uns fort führte und die Gemeinschaft zerfiel.

Boromir fiel im Kampf, Merry und Pippin, wie auch die Azubi-Zauberer und meine Schwester wurden von Sarumans Uruk-hai verschleppt.

Frodo und Sam... sie gingen ihren eigenen Weg, der sie in ihr Verderben führen sollte.

Die Gemeinschaft hatte versagt, doch jagten wir den Uruks nach, um die Verschleppten zu befreien. Die Jagd führte uns in den Fangorn, in welchem wir Gandalf trafen.

Er war wieder gekehrt, von den Valar gesandt, um den freien Völkern Mittelerdes beizustehen.

Gandalf führte uns nach Rohan, wo Saruman seine Finger im Spiel hatte, denn er hatte mit Hilfe von Gríma Schlangenzunge eine Marionette aus dem König gemacht, unfähig eigenständig zu denken.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ich brach den Bann um Théoden. Leider wurde uns bewusst, dass es zur Schlacht kommen würde, somit entschied sich der König der Rohirrim Edoras zu evakuieren und nach Helms Klamm führen zu lassen.

Aber mein Vater Luzifer war in dieser Zeit nicht untätig geblieben. Er hatte Methos auf die Suche geschickt und jener landete direkt im Auenland.

In Helms Klamm angekommen, erfuhren die Menschen, dass Saruman ein gewaltiges Heer losgeschickt hatte.

Wir waren auf einen aussichtslosen Kampf eingestellt... als SIE kamen.

Sie waren wie ein gleißender Strahl, der die Dunkelheit durchbrach. Die Eldar.

Die Infanterie marschierte in die Hornburg und man sah, wie sich alles durch ihre pure Anwesenheit erhellte.

Vorne weg...

Haldir.

Seit unserer Trennung hatte ich oft Streit mit Cramwen – so hieß Hellcookie hier in Mittelerde – ausgefochten und von jener angestachelt, suchte Haldir noch vor der Schlacht das Gespräch mit mir.

Ich schenkte ihm eine wunderbare Nacht, doch nahm ihm die Erinnerung daran, da ich die Möglichkeit einer Zukunft für uns für nicht existierend sah.

Die Schlacht stand bevor und es war Gelir – einem sehr seltsamen und schwulem Elben aus Lothlórien – und Legolas zu verdanken, dass es nicht zu einem Gemetzel kam. Sie sahen einen Ausweg in einem Songcontest.

Oh, wie hätte ich die beiden erwürgen können!

Wer hatte schon einmal von einem Teufel bei einem Gesangskontest gehört? Das war einfach zu absurd.

Und bei meinem Glück war ich unter den Teilnehmern... so wie, Aragorn, Legolas und Haldir.

Legolas hatte es am schwersten von uns allen, denn er musst mit ansehen, wie sich Gil-galad – er war als Juror zurückgekehrt – an Cramwen heran machte und mein lieber Keks war ihm nicht abgeneigt.

Wir gewannen den Contest, aber Cramwen begann sich mit Zweifeln über ihrer Liebe zu Legolas zu plagen. Und ich?

Ich hatte meine Liebe in einem unaufmerksamen Moment ausgesprochen, denn Ura – eine Wettstreiterin der Uruk-Hai – wollte Haldir.

Ja, die Gesichter werde ich nie vergessen und das Strahlen von Haldirs Augen erst Recht nicht.

Hellcookie entschied sich nach einigem Hin und Her und unserem „Herzblatt – wer soll es sein, Cramwen?" für Gil-galad. Sie hatte es damals so begründet, dass sie für Legolas nie ansatzweise das empfunden hatte, wie bei dem bloßen Lächeln von Ereinion.

Ja, auch sie hatte also ihre wahre Liebe gefunden.

Natürlich darf ich nicht vergessen zu erwähnen, dass die Verschleppten auch nach Helms Klamm kamen. Ich traf wieder auf meine Schwester... Sie hatte sich verändert.

Das hatte ich spüren können.

Lange währte der Frieden nicht, denn es stand uns die Schlacht um Mittelerde bevor.

Gandalf, Pippin und Hellcookie verschlug es nach Gondor und wir Restlichen zogen später mit den Menschen los, als die Leuchtfeuer von Gondor brannten.

Théoden selbst hatte eine echte Überraschung in seinem Bette vorgefunden: Arminas, der ehemalige oberste Berater von Ereinion lag neben ihm.

Námo hatte ihm das Wiederkehren genehmigt, denn jemand sollte auf Gil-galad acht geben.

Von seinem Schock erholt, scharte Théoden seine Mannen um sich, um Gondor bei zu stehen.

Unterwegs machten wir Rast und es war wie ein Wunder. Eine Kavallerie kam nach Edoras, wo wir uns noch befanden: Eine ELBISCHE Kavallerie angeführt von Glorfindel, Curanfin – dem zweiten Seneschall Bruchtals und jüngerem Bruder Arminas' - und... METHOS!

Ich hätte es nie zu träumen gewagt, Methos jemals wieder zu sehen, geschweige denn in einer solchen Situation. Ihn zu sehen war überwältigend und so stürmte ich in seine Arme. Er hielt mich und streichelte mir beruhigend über meinen Rücken.

Es war soweit. Es sollten sich also mein ehemaliger und mein aktueller Freund treffen.

Ich ahnte schreckliches, jedoch lief es zu meiner Überraschung sehr gut. Methos war zwar nicht sehr begeistert darüber zu hören, dass ich etwas mit einem Elda angefangen hatte, aber auch er hatte sich verändert.

Nicht nur, dass er langes, glattes Haar hatte – er hatte sich auch in eine Elbe namens Marlenwen verliebt. Mein alter Mentor hatte ebenfalls viel in Mittelerde erlebt und hatte mir es auch berichtet und nun war er bei mir.

Ein weiterer Schock traf uns als wir von Glorfindel und Curanfin erfuhren, dass Elrond mit einer Garde nach Düsterwald geritten war, um Thranduil zu unterstützen. Selbst Celeborn hatte eine Garde ausgesandt.

So zogen Dämonen, Eldar und Menschen gemeinsam in den Krieg gegen Mordor, doch sollte es nicht für lange sein, denn kaum waren wir vor Minas Tirith, geschah ES: Ehe wir uns versahen, waren wir ALLE wieder in unserer Heimat. Wir hatten Mittelerde hinter uns gelassen.

Dort, wo gerade der Kampf tobte.

Dort, wo wir Freunde gefunden hatten.

Dort, wo wir Liebe gefunden hatten.

Und nun?

Ich weiß nichts... Ich weiß absolut gar nichts. Nur, dass ich unter Arrest stehe, aber was in Mittelerde los war, weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob der Krieg noch andauert, ob er vorbei ist, ob er gewonnen wurde oder verloren und ob Haldir noch lebt.

Ich weiß es wirklich nicht und diese Ahnungslosigkeit bringt mich noch um. Verzweifelt habe ich meine Eltern gebeten, mich wieder zurück zu schicken, aber sie haben mein Flehen abgeschmettert.

Ich habe Schande über die Familie gebracht, meinen sie.

Es ist von daher nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie mir meine Kräfte nehmen.

Auch Sweety und Methos haben eine Strafe zu erwarten.

Aber das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich werde die Schuld auf mich nehmen. Sie beide leiden auch schon genug an ihrem Herzschmerz. Soweit ich weiß, stehen beide wie ich unter Arrest.

Was die Azubi-Zauberer angeht... Ich weiß nicht, ob sie noch leben... Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, wie Mutter uns spüren konnte.

Nur durch sie sind wir wieder hier, denn sie hat uns aufgespürt. Es muss wohl daran gelegen haben, dass wir alle an einem Ort vereint waren...

Wie geht es nun weiter?

Hier in der Hölle hat sich auch einiges verändert. Ich habe jetzt einen kleinen Bruder namens Levy und er ist der Augapfel meines Vaters. Ihn strahlt mein Vater an, mich würdigt er keines Blickes mehr.

Ich kann nicht mehr. Mein Herz schmerzt, als wolle es in tausend Stücke zerspringen. Ich kann nicht anders, als weinen. Ich sehne mich so sehr nach Haldir, dass es weh tut.

Haldir, wo bist du? Lebst du noch?

Haldir, ich liebe dich.

Wie soll ich nun leben, wenn ich doch genau weiß, was mir fehlt? Will ich überhaupt noch leben?

Solche dunklen Gedanken plagen mich schon seit geraumer Zeit. Wie lange bin ich wieder „zu Hause"?

Drei Tage, glaube ich... ach, das Zeitgefühl habe ich auch verloren. Ich bin ja eingesperrt und von allen isoliert. Das ist ein Teil meiner Strafe.

Ja, meine Strafe... Es ist schon Strafe genug von Haldir getrennt zu sein. Aber mein Vater war sehr erbost darüber, dass ich etwas mit einem Geschöpf des Lichtes angefangen habe.

Ebenso, wie Methos und Hellcookie. Er meinte, es wäre unter unserer Würde.

Kann denn meine Liebe und die von meinen beiden Freunden denn so schlimm und falsch sein?

Eines weiß ich sicher: Sweety wird wahrscheinlich ihr Amt als Herrin der Höllenkekse niederlegen müssen, Methos wird nicht mehr ein Ausbilder sein und ich?

Ja, ich werde wahrscheinlich entmachtet und auf ewig geächtet werden.

Das ist also das Schicksal. Mein Schicksal.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi Leute,_

_es gibt nicht viel zu sagen, außer, dass ich euch viel Vergnügen wünsche._

---------------------------

Schicksal, was ist das? Was ist so wichtig daran, dass die Menschen sogar dafür sterben? Ich werde sie wohl nie verstehen, die Kinder Gottes...

Sie sind uns Dämonen sehr viel ähnlicher als sich alle eingestehen wollen.

Ja, sie sind verdorben und sind so leicht zu verführen. Sie halten sich für die Könige der Welt. PHA! Bald werden sie kriechen, wie die Würmer. Ihr Schicksal ist es bekriegt, geschlagen und versklavt zu werden. Meine Diener, das werden sie.

DAS ist ihr Schicksal, das ich ihnen voraussage.

Ein Kampf wird kommen, Himmel gegen Hölle.

Der Ausgang wird über Leben und Tod entscheiden.

Ach, was hat mir mein Vater früher erzählt, als ich noch klein war?

„Wir werden wieder in den Kampf ziehen. Es ist unser Schicksal, mein Sohn."

Aber wer hat es bestimmt?

Wer hat sich angemaßt, mein Schicksal zu entscheiden? Wer hat entschieden, dass meine Töchter verschwinden und dass wir sie möglicherweise nie gefunden hätten?

Kassandra, die Hexe, hat Unheil und eine gewaltige Schlacht voraus gesagt.

„Herr, es ist wie eine gigantische Druckwelle aus Dunkelheit und ich weiß nicht, woher sie kommt."

Es gab mir sehr zu bedenken.

Was hatte sie bloß genau gesehen? Sie selbst meint, ihre Vision war undeutlich und habe ihr ihre Kräfte geraubt.

Was könnte diese Dunkelheit sein?

Lilith steht unter Aufsicht, denn sie wurde beschmutzt. Das wird sich ändern. Meine Tochter so zu sehen erfüllt mich mit Wut und Ekel. Sie, als Teufel, hat sich mit einem Elben eingelassen!

Das ist inakzeptabel, aber wir wären nicht die Herrschaften der Hölle, hätten wir nicht unsere Mittel...

Etwas entsetzliches ist geschehen, das niemand hat erahnen können, mit Ausnahme von Kassandra natürlich. Alles nimmt seinen Lauf. Lilith hat etwas getan, das unsere Familienehre beschmutzt hat. Ihr Verrat reicht tiefer als sie alle wissen. Selbst mein Gatte hat davon keine Ahnung. Ich weiß aber nicht, wie lange das so bleiben wird.

Aber dafür wird sie ihre Strafe erhalten, genauso, wie die anderen. Jedoch gibt es noch eine Möglichkeit, sie zu retten.

Diese Option birgt Risiken, doch sind wir mehr als bereit, diese einzugehen, schließlich lassen sie uns keine Wahl.

Die Menschen, diese angeblichen Zauberer, befinden sich in den Verliesen. In zwei Tagen werden sie hingerichtet. Etwas anderes haben sie nicht verdient, denn sie gehören zum Feind, ekelhafte Wesen des Lichts. Jedoch wird ihr Licht bald erlöschen...

Die Zeit ist gekommen.

Meine Töchter, Methos und Hellcookie werden sich zwar weigern, aber wir müssen uns beeilen.

Eine Dunkelheit scheint auf uns zu zusteuern, von der wir nicht wissen, woher sie kommt.

Kassandras Visionen plagen sie mittlerweile und das Einzige, was sie in ihrer Trance immer wieder murmelt, ist: „Es kommt."

Niemand kann damit etwas anfangen. Ist es das Jüngste Gericht, Armageddon?

Nein, das ist nicht möglich.

Es ist etwas anderes, unbekanntes.

Noch ein Grund, uns mit unserem Vorhaben zu beeilen. Sollte es wirklich eintreten, dann werden wir die gesamte Kraft der Hölle brauchen, die sich uns bietet.

Hoffen wir, dass es nicht zu bald geschieht, denn wir müssen unsere Streitkraft zusammenführen.

Meine Liebste und meinen Sohn werde ich, sollte es dazu kommen, in Sicherheit bringen lassen. Denn sollte ich fallen, dann wäre wenigstens die Thronfolge meines Sohnes gesichert.

Eines muss ich ihnen zugestehen. Sie gehen mit erhobenen Häuptern, obwohl sie Handschellen tragen. Ich sitze auf meinem Thron und sie stehen nun vor mir. Zwei von ihnen, Kinder von mir und die zwei anderen, überaus wichtige Diener.

„Ihr wisst, warum ihr hier seid. Ich habe eine Entscheidung über euer weiteres Schicksal getroffen."

„Lasse sie frei, Herr. Nur ich habe Schuld an allem", sprach Lilith und trat vor.

Gebannt sehe ich ihr zu und nun tut sie etwas, was mich einerseits überrascht, aber andererseits erzürnt: Sie kniet sich nieder.

„Bitte Herr, verschont sie."

„Ein Teufel bettelt und kriecht nicht am Boden!", brülle ich und meine Aura lässt die Wände wackeln. Wütend erhebe ich mich von meinem Thron.

„Ein Teufel bettelt vor NIEMANDEM! Und nun stehe auf, bevor ich mich noch vergesse!"

Alle starren mich an, auch meine Tochter Lilith. Schließlich erhebt sie sich langsam.

Ich räuspere mich, um meine Rage unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„So hört mein Urteil. Ihr alle seid von euren Privilegien und von euren Ämtern enthoben. Eure Kräfte werde ich euch vorerst nicht nehmen, aber dafür... Euer Gedächtnis. Ihr werdet vergessen, was ihr in dieser verfluchten Welt erlebt habt und wieder zu den Dämonen werden, die ihr ward."

Entsetzte Gesichter sehen mich an.

„Aber", stottert Eve.

„Schweig! Ihr habt uns Schande bereitet, dafür müsst ihr bestraft werden!"

Mein Gedächtnis, es soll mir genommen werden?

Ich soll alles vergessen, auch Haldir?

Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein! Soll er mich verfluchen, verbannen, mich in einen Kerker werfen, aber er kann mir doch nicht so einfach meine Liebe nehmen!

Als die Dämonen mich und die anderen ergreifen, sehe ich noch einmal verzweifelt zu Vater und versuche mich loszumachen. Sein Blick ist so kalt, es verletzt mich, schneidet mir ins Herz.

„Führt sie weg. Bringt sie in die spirituellen Räume Kassandras", höre ich noch dumpf meinen Vater, denn ich höre lediglich klagende Schreie, auch meine Eigenen.

„Wie kannst du das tun? Wir sind deine Töchter!", schreit Eve.

„Ihr seid nicht mehr meine Kinder. Dieses Privileg habt ihr verloren! Levy ist nun mein EINZIGSTES Kind und mein Thronfolger."

Ich stehe still da, mein Widerstand ist erschlafft, als ob mir damit jedwedes Leben aus mir gesogen wäre. Es ist wie ein mentaler Schlag.

Ich spüre, wie ich schwächer werde.

Er hat meinen Nachtstern in der Hand und ... zerdrückt ihn.

Meine Kraft schwindet, ich sacke in mich zusammen.

Dunkelheit umfängt mich...

TBC...

**gwiwileth:** Schön, dass es dir soweit gefällt.

Danke für den Hinweis. Ich vergesse es bei immer, dass es ein bisschen anders ist..

**Enondoniel:** Hi, vielen Dank für den Kommi.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, hier bin ich mal wieder nach langer Zeit mit einem neuen Chap im Gepäck. Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen.

----------------------------------------------------

Unterdessen hatte die Übernahme Saurons vollkommen begonnen. Verzweifelt verteidigten die Menschen Minas Tirith. Die Stadt lag mittlerweile seit 3 Tagen in Belagerung. Es war nur dem Mut der Gefährten und den Fähigkeiten Gandalfs zu verdanken, dass die Stadt noch nicht gefallen war. Das elbische Heer hatte nach der Niederlage den vorübergehenden Rückzug angetreten. Lórien war ihr Ziel, doch mussten sie eilen, wollten sie rechtzeitig vor den Truppen Mordors im Goldenen Wald ankommen. In Bruchtal wurde gerüstet und beide Ringträger mussten sich zur Flucht aufmachen, denn Sauron hatte nun erfahren, wo sich die Elbenringe aufhielten.

„Ihr müsst gehen! Du und Galadriel dürft nicht in die Hände des Feindes geraten!", hatte Elladan geschrien, da sein Zwilling sich weigerte zu gehen.

„Dein Bruder hat Recht. Die Ringe dürfen unter keinen Umständen in Saurons Hände gelangen. Am Besten, ihr brecht nach Mithlond auf. Von dort könnt ihr dann, wenn nötig nach Valinor fliehen. Außerdem stünden dem Feind dann erst einmal zwei Elben- und Menschenreiche im Weg", riet Erestor.

----

„Liebste, es ist an der Zeit. Du musst aufbrechen", hauchte Celeborn und sah seine Frau traurig an.

„Ich weiß, doch kann ich dich und unser Reich nicht im Stich lassen", widersprach sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Schweigend nahm Celeborn Galadriel in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich .

„Du lässt uns nicht im Stich, durch dich wird der Ring weiterhin in dem Besitz der Eldar sein. Gehe zu den Grauen Anfurten. Círdan hat ein Heer, sollte Mithlond angegriffen werden."

„Du wirst nicht mit mir gehen, nicht wahr?"

„Nein. Mein Platz ist hier in Lothlórien an der Seite meiner Galadhrim. Man berichtet mir auch, dass unser Heer auf dem Rückzug ist. Ich werde sie empfangen."

„Du warst schon immer ein sorgender Herrscher, mein Silberbaum. Le milin."

„Ich liebe dich auch und nun ziehe, so lange die Wege noch nicht allzu gefährlich sind. Nimm den Geheimweg, auf diesem wirst du schneller vorankommen und hoffentlich unentdeckt bleiben."

Das Herrscherpaar küsste sich ein letztes Mal, bis Galadriel ihr Pferd bestieg.

Die Bewohner und Wächter verabschiedeten sie.

So verließ Galadriel, Herrin des Lichts, den Goldenen Wald umhüllt mit dem Mantel der Galadhrim und begleitet von ihren Leibwächtern.

Langsam wandte sich Celeborn seinem Volke zu, seine Miene versteinert.

„Die Herrin verlässt den Wald, doch werden wir nicht aufgeben! Wir werden Lothlórien nicht kampflos dem Feind überlassen. Die Evakuierung der Zivilisten beginnt sofort. Lasst uns dem Feind die Stirn bieten und somit unseren Liebsten die Flucht ermöglichen. Was sagt ihr dazu?"

Einstimmiger Kampfschrei folgte, was Celeborn lächeln ließ.

„Dann lasst uns beginnen."

----

„Herr, bald wird Minas Tirith fallen", sprach der Istar.

„Das hoffe ich für dich, Saruman, denn vergiss nicht, wem du dein Überleben verdankst."

„Gewiss nicht, Herr."

„Hast du alles vorbereitet, wie von mir befohlen?"

„Es fehlt uns nur noch eine Zutat."

„Und welche?"

„Das Blut eines reinen Wesens."

Der Dunkle Herrscher lachte diabolisch auf.

„Nun, diese Zutat wirst du in meinen Verließen finden. Mein Heer konnte ein paar Elben gefangen nehmen."

Saruman bedankte sich.

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie er in Mordor gelandet war, doch fand er keinen Hinweis, einzig, dass er tot gewesen war. Warum lebte er wieder? Brauchte Sauron so dringend seine Hilfe?

An was er sich erinnern konnte, war eine vermummte Gestalt. Hatte sie ihn hier her gebracht?

„Hör auf zu trödeln!", brüllte Sauron und schlug mit seiner Faust auf die Armlehne seines Throns.

Oh, wie hatte er es vermisst, einen Körper zu besitzen. Diese Jahrhunderte als Geist waren eine Qual gewesen, jedoch hatte sich seine Geduld ausgezahlt.

Er war zurück gekehrt.

Da hörte er auch schon eine tiefe Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Befreie mich."

Dabei wandte sich Sauron an den Weißen Zauberer.

„Mach dich an die Arbeit. Er wird langsam ungeduldig."

„Ich werde mich versuchen zu beeilen, dennoch kann ich nichts versprechen."

„Gut, so geh und nimm alles, was du benötigst."

Mit diesen Worten seines Gebieters, begab sich Saruman zu den Kerkern.

„Was sucht ihr hier, Magier?", erkundigte sich eine Stimme.

„Ich bin euch keine Rechenschaft schuldig", zischte er zurück. „Und nun tretet aus dem Schatten."

„Warum so zornig, o großer Zauberer?", fragte die verhüllte Gestalt amüsiert, als sie sich schließlich zu erkennen gab.

„Ich bin in Eile und ihr stört mich mit eurer Impertinenz!"

Die Person lachte auf und schlug die Kapuze zurück.

Langes, offenes, rabenschwarzes Haar, kam zum Vorschein und Augen... Schwarz wie Onyxe und kalt wie Eis.

„Selest, geht nun aus dem Weg oder begleitet mich, aber haltet mich nicht auf!"

„Ich werde euch begleiten, wenn ihr mir verratet, wonach ihr sucht."

Ein kaltes Lächeln formte sich im Antlitz der dunklen Schönheit, als sie an ihrem Ziel ankamen, doch bevor sie in Sichtweite kamen, zog sie wieder die Kapuze über den Kopf.

Hier in den Verließen befanden sich verteilt zirka zwei Dutzend Elben.

„Nun, an Auswahl wird euch nicht fehlen."

„Wohl an, wen nehme ich?", grübelte Saruman laut und lief dicht vor den Zellen vorbei.

„Ja, wen soll ich bloß nehmen? Vielleicht den Noldo da oder doch lieber diesen Galadhrim?"

Zornige Blicke und Flüche warfen die gefangenen Elben dem Istar entgegen.

Abrupt blieb er stehen.

„Bringt mir den da!"

Ein paar Orks waren dann auch sogleich zur Stelle und packten sich den, mit Leibeskraft wehrenden, Elben.

„Hör auf, es ist sowieso nutzlos. Euer Ende ist gekommen, denn er wird kommen", lachte Selest.

TBC...

16.+17.09.05

---------------------------------------------------

Enondoniel: Hi, vielen Dank für deine Kommis.bussi und knuddel


	4. Chapter 4

So, hier kommt auch ein neues Chap.

Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen.

--------------------------

„Ich hoffe, es geht dem Hauptmann gut", sprach Gimli bedrückt. Er konnte Haldir zwar nicht zu seinen besten Freunden zählen, aber er war ein Waffenbruder. Der Zwerg hatte ihn in sein Herz geschlossen und als er Daewen verschwinden sah...

Es ließ ihn schwer schlucken, denn er wusste um das Schwinden.

„Ich mache mir auch Sorgen, Gimli, aber wir haben jetzt besseres zu tun. Seine Brüder und Lord Celeborn werden sich um ihn kümmern", entgegnete der Waldläufer müde. Der ständige Kampf um das Überleben der Stadt ermüdete ihn. Drei Tage dauerte nun die Belagerung, zum Glück stand das Tor noch, sonst hätten sie wohl schon früher verloren. Gut, dass die Zauberer und Cramwen einen speziellen Zauber gesprochen hatten und Gandalf es gelungen war, Grond auszuschalten.

„Frodo und Sam sind also gescheitert. Ob sie noch leben?", dachte Aragorn.

Wenn er durch die Reihen sah, dann erblickte er mutlose Männer, die nicht mehr an Rettung glaubten.

„Ob die Eldar und Rohirrim wohl heil in ihren Heimaten ankommen?", fragte er sich.

Die Reiter Rohans hatten einen schweren Schlag erlitten. König Théoden war gefallen, so wie ein Drittel ihres Volkes und Éowyn lag verletzt in den Häusern der Heilung.

„Wenn wir nicht bald Unterstützung bekommen... Wird Minas Tirith fallen. O, ihr Valar, steht uns bei."

- Tage später -

Lady Galadriel und ihre Leibwächter erreichten Bruchtal. Geschockt sah sie auf die frühere Idylle, denn nun herrschte fast ausschließlich Chaos.

Auf der großen Freitreppe standen auch schon ihre Enkel und Erestor.

„O Großmutter, gut dich wohlauf zu sehen", umarmten die Zwillinge Galadriel innig.

„Ach meine Jungen, ich bin auch froh, euch zu sehen."

„Milady, bitte ruht euch aus, denn es ist geplant, dass ihr und Elrohir morgen bei Dämmerung aufbrecht", verkündete Elronds Berater.

Die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes nickte und folgte ihnen.

„Wie mag es wohl Elrond ergehen?", überlegte sie.

--

Seit meinem Eintreffen im Düsterwald und der Rettung von Orion ist nun fast eine Woche vergangen. Nun sitze ich hier in meinem zugewiesenen Gemach und starre in das Kaminfeuer.

Brennen... Ja, etwas wird brennen.

Meine Visionen kommen jetzt häufiger, jedoch sind sie chaotisch und bereiten mir starke Kopfschmerzen. Nur eines wissen wir: Sauron hat gewonnen. Seine Rückkehr wirkt sich stark auf den Düsterwald aus.

Die Schatten aus dem Süden kriechen immer näher. Ein Gerücht besagt, Dol Guldur sei auch wieder bewohnt. Die Tawarwaith sind ständig im Kampf, nur gut, dass Thranduil alle Siedlungen hat räumen lassen. Er ist zwar nicht stolz darauf, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Alle Frauen und Kinder sind nun auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal. Sie müssten zumindest bald den Goldenen Wald erreichen.

Hoffen wir, dass sie heil ankommen und Imladris noch steht.

Es klopft an der Tür. Es erscheint Thranduil im Raum, weswegen ich fragend meine Augenbraue hebe.

„Ich bin hier, um mit euch zu reden, denn wir hatten noch keine Zeit."

Und während er spricht, setzt er sich mir gegenüber in den Sessel.

„Worüber?", frage ich neugierig.

„Warum seid ihr hier, Elrond?"

„Wie schon gesagt, ich bin hier, um unseren Zwist beizulegen und euch zu unterstützen."

„Und wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ich Hilfe benötige?"

„Ich hatte eine Vision. Sie zeigte den Tod eures Sohnes. Mit diesem Wissen konnte ich doch nicht untätig bleiben."

„Ihr hättet nicht kommen sollen. Eine Nachricht hätte es auch getan."

„Hättet ihr sie beachtet?"

„... Wohl eher nicht."

„Seht ihr? Deswegen bin ich hier."

„Ihr habt gewusst, dass ich es allen Noldo verweigert habe, auch nur einen Fuß in mein Reich zu setzen."

„Dennoch musste ich es riskieren."

Es herrscht nun eine Stille, in der wir uns gegenseitig ansehen.

Ich stelle fest, dass auch nicht an ihm die Jahrhunderte spurlos vorüber gezogen sind. Er wirkt müde und ist erschreckend blass.

„Verzeiht, ich hätte diesen Schritt schon sehr viel früher machen sollen."

„Dann, Elrond, wäret ihr wahrscheinlich nicht einmal in mein Reich gelassen worden."

Ich lächele schief und seufze.

„Wie geht es Orion?"

„Die Heiler meinen, er könne morgen wieder das Bett verlassen. ... Habt Dank, ohne euch..."

Ich winke ab, da ich merke, wie schwer es ihm fällt.

„Nein, ohne euch hätte ich meinen Sohn verloren. ... Danke."

Ich bin verblüfft und überrascht, denn vor einer Woche noch, wollte er mich in die Verließe werfen. Jetzt erkenne ich den wahren Thranduil. In diesem strengen und mutigen Elben steckt ein sich sorgender Vater und Regent. Wie sehr muss er bis jetzt unter seiner Bürde gelitten haben, ständig sein Volk vor den üblen Kreaturen, die praktisch vor seinem Tor standen, zu beschützen?

Mir war es noch nie bewusst, wie verhältnismäßig leicht wir es in Bruchtal haben. Das schlechte Gewissen nagt unentwegt an mir und ich werde es nicht los.

Flashback -

Mit dem schwer verletzten Orion vor mir, erreiche ich endlich die unterirdische Festung von Thranduil. Sie ist beeindruckend, unbeschreiblich! Etwas ähnliches habe ich noch nie gesehen.

Da steht er auch schon in seiner ganzen Pracht. Thranduil, König unter Buche und Eiche. Er trägt seine Blattkrone und seine Rüstung mit dem Emblem der königlichen Familie. Über meinen Anblick scheint er auch geschockt zu sein.

„Was sucht ein Noldo im Waldlandreich?", zischt er, während er seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt und langsam zu mir kommt.

„Mae govannen, aran Thranduil. Dies ist nun nicht von Relevanz. Euer verwundeter Sohn hat Vorrang."

Erst in diesem Moment scheint er ihn wahrzunehmen und er wird leichenblass, aber er fängt sich schnell wieder.

„Gebt ihn mir!", knurrt er und nimmt seinen Sohn entgegen und eilt weg. Ich folge ihm, denn ich ahne, dass ich gebraucht werde.

Etwas später stehe ich vor seinem Thron und warte darauf, dass er endlich zu reden beginnt.

„Also, noch einmal. Was führt einen Noldo hier her und dazu mit einem Heer?"

„Wir sind hier. Um euch im bevorstehenden Kampf zu unterstützen", erwidere ich.

„Wollt ihr damit sagen, dass ich schwach sei?"

„Nein, ich sage lediglich, dass sich die Elbenreiche verbünden müssen, nur gemeinsam haben wir eine Chance die aufkommende Dunkelheit abzuwenden."

„So so... Und wer sollte dann das Heer führen? Gil-galad vielleicht? Ja Elrond, ich habe von diesem Gerücht gehört, dass er wieder auf Arda wandele."

„Es ist wahr. Er wurde zurückgeschickt, jedoch würdet ihr euer Heer selbst führen, niemand sonst."

„Ich traue euch nicht, Noldo! Ich sollte euch in den Kerker werfen."

„Dann versucht es."

- (Flashback)Ende -

„Warum habt ihr eure Meinung geändert?"

„Bitte?"

„Warum habt ihr eure Drohung mir gegenüber nicht eingehalten?"

„Erstens lebt mein Sohn wegen euch und zweitens brauche ich alle Krieger, die sich mir bieten", meint er mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Auch einen Halbelben, der Noldor-Blut in sich trägt?", frage ich mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Thranduil nickt und grinst.

„Man kann nicht alles haben."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Und wenn ich schon dabei bin, kommt gleich ein zweites.

---------------------------------

Nach den ersten missglückten Versuchen, IHN zu befreien, stand Saruman nun wieder vor dem Throne Saurons.

„Wie lange werden wir noch warten müssen?", brüllte er.

„Herr, wie ich euch bereits gesagt habe, ist es nicht einfach, ihn aus dem Nichts zu befreien."

Der Dunkle Herrscher schnaubte erbost.

„Wie lange wirst du noch brauchen?"

„Ich denke, ich habe die Fehler entdeckt. Es kann also nicht mehr allzu lange dauern."

„Das hoffe ich für dich."

„Dann lasst es mich nun noch einmal versuchen. Bringt den Elben her."

Da kamen die Orks mit dem verzweifelt strampelnden Elben.

Saruman hoffte, es würde dieses Mal funktionieren, denn durch seine ersten 5 Versuche waren auch die Elben ums Leben gekommen. Es war nicht so, dass er sich um dir Erstgeborenen sorgte, ihre Anzahl verringerte sich einfach.

„Legt ihn auf den Altar und fesselt ihn!"

Die Orks kamen dem Befehl nach, jedoch schaffte der Elb es einen Ork seinen Fuß in den Magen zu rammen, so dass er sich losmachen konnte.  
Weit kam er nicht, denn da sank er schon ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Sauron sah zu Selest.

„Gut gemacht. Ich hoffe, du hast ihn nicht getötet."

Es folgte ein Lächeln seitens Selest.

„Niemals, denn ich weiß, dass unser werter Herr Zauberer ihn lebend braucht. Ich habe ihn nur mit einem Pfeil betäubt", erklärte sie und hob ihr Blasrohr.

So wurde der bewusstlose Elb auf den Altar gekettet und seine Tunika wurde ihm vom Leib gerissen. Saruman schrieb nun mit einer Art Flüssigkeit Runen auf den Torso des Elben, wie auch auf die Stirn. Vor sich hinmurmelnd, nahm er den Dolch in die Hand, hob die Arme und stoppte kurz, nur um mit lauterer Stimme fortzufahren. Als sein Zauberspruch geendet hatte, rammte er den Dolch in den Brustkorb des Elben, wobei das Blut spritzte und der Elb stumm schreiend die Augen wieder öffnete.

Misstrauisch wandte sich der Maia an die Dunkelelbe.

„Sagtest du nicht, er sei ohnmächtig?"

„Nun, das war er auch. Aber die Portion sollte ihn nur für kurze Zeit unfähig machen, schließlich soll er seinen Tod nicht verpassen", sprach Selest und sah voller Neugierde auf den Todeskampf des dahinscheidenden Elben.

Das Auflachen ihres Herrn bekam sie nicht mehr mit.

Es schien Minuten zu dauern, bis der Silberblonde seinen letzten Atemzug tat und das Licht seiner Augen brach.

„Gute Nacht und angenehme Träume. Grüße Námo von mir", dachte Selest.

Voller Ungeduld warteten nun alle, dass etwas geschah. Endlos schienen sie zu warten, bis ein kühler Wind durch den Raum strich und der Erdboden zu beben begann. Fragend sah Selest zu Sauron und Saruman. Beide schienen auch genauso gespannt, wie sie zu sein.

„Kommt zu uns, Herr. Kommt zu uns!", rief Saruman und benutzte all seine spirituelle Kraft und mit einer gewaltigen elektrischen Entladung stand ER vor ihnen in all seiner schrecklichen Pracht.

„Ich bin wieder da."

--

Es hat begonnen. Die Visionen von Kassandra sind eingetreten. Es ist in der Hölle eingefallen, so schnell, dass wir es nicht hatten stoppen können. Unser Heer war nur zur Hälfte versammelt gewesen, als sie kamen. Orks und Feuerdämonen waren unter ihnen.

Sie haben uns überrannt. Mühevoll hatten wir sie zurückschlagen können, aber unter was für Bedingungen?

Zweidrittel meines Heeres habe ich verloren.

Wir konnten einen Bannkreis um das Schloss ziehen, aber wir wissen nicht, wie lange es stehen wird.

So begann die Belagerung.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Teufel wirklich einmal in seinem eigenen Schloss eingeschlossen sein würde...

Mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, aber ich muss mich langsam daran gewöhnen, dass ich die Schlacht verlieren könnte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dazu ist groß.

Wir haben weder viel Zeit noch viel Hoffnung.

Wer kann uns denn helfen?

Bevor ich mich mit IHM in Kontakt setzte, würde ich eher sterben!

Aber woher kam der Feind?

Levy und Lilith konnte ich noch in Sicherheit bringen. Sie sind hoffentlich noch am Leben.

Die anderen sind noch bei mir, kämpfen mit mir. Sie sind nicht mehr meine Kinder, Lilith und Eve, sie sind meine Untergebenen. Befolgen jeden Befehl gehorsam, ohne ihn zu hinterfragen.

Gut, dass wir ihnen allen die Gedächtnisse genommen haben.

Ich bin nun hier in meinem Thronsaal und bücke mich über einen Plan. Um mich herum sind meine besten und ranghöchsten Dämonen, sowie meine Apokalyptischen Reiter, Eve, Hellcookie und Lilith.

„Wer ist dieser Feind und woher kommt er bloß?", fragte Kronos.

„Es war dieser Unbekannte."

„Herr?"

Ich seufzte.

Bevor der Angriff begonnen hatte, hatte mir ein unbekannter Bote eine Nachricht überreicht.

„Ich biete euch eine Kooperation an.

Arbeitet für mich, gemeinsam werden wir diese Welt unterwerfen. Solltet ihr euch widersetzten, werde ich euer Reich dem Erdboden gleich machen.

Ich erwarte eure sofortige Antwort und versucht mich nicht zu täuschen, denn glaubt mir, meine Macht ist größer als eure."

„Das waren die Worte."

„Und was waren eure?"

„Ich werde mich niemals jemandem unterwerfen. Die Hölle wird alles zurückschlagen, was man ihr sendet."

Es herrschte Stille.

„Was ist nun euer Plan, Herr?", fragte Lilith, „Wir können ihnen nicht mehr lange Stand halten. Der Rest unseres Heeres ist von uns abgeschnitten."

„Das ist mir bewusst. Mich drängt sich eher die Frage auf, woher dieser Feind stammt, dass er uns, wie auch den Mächten des Lichts bisher unbekannt geblieben ist", entgegnete ich grübelnd.

„Und was wäre, wenn er auch bis jetzt unbekannt gewesen ist?", erwiderte Methos. „Was, wenn er nicht aus unserer Welt stammt?"

„Ja, das könnte sein, denn Herr, es ist zwar möglich sich vor einer Seite zu verstecken und unentdeckt zu bleiben, aber vor beiden? Das ist unmöglich", stimmte Eve Methos zu.

„Dann kommt dieser Feind also aus einer anderen Welt?", wollte ein Dämon wissen. „Und aus welcher?"

„... Mittelerde. Es kann nur Mittelerde sein", murmelte Kronos und ich sah ihn überrascht an.

Natürlich! Es gab nur diese Option! Schließlich waren Hellcookie und Azubi-Teufelchen durch einen Ork in dieser Welt gelandet, weil er auf ihre Announce geantwortet hatte. Was wäre also, wenn jemand dadurch auf unsere Welt aufmerksam geworden ist, der noch nichts von unserer Dimension gewusst hat?

Kam das neue Unheil nun aus Mittelerde und wenn ja, dann wie?

Waren dort nicht auch die verdammten Elben und Menschen?

Wurden sie etwa genauso überrannt, wie wir?

„Kronos, ich möchte, dass du nach Mittelerde gehst und nach dem Rechten siehst! Ich will wissen, ob unsere Befürchtungen stimmen."

„Ja Herr, aber was soll ich tun, wenn sie der Wahrheit entspricht?"

Ich dachte nach.

„Dann bring mir die Ranghöchsten mit."

Damit verneigte sich Kronos und verließ den Rat.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay Leute, ihr musstet lange warten, also kommt hier auch schon das nächste Chap.

-------------------------

Die Welt ist im Wandel.

Ich spüre es.

Etwas kommt auf uns zu.

Es wird uns verschlingen.

--

Die Halle war hell und weiß; breit wie die Unendlichkeit. Nichts befand sich dort, nur drei Throne. Meistens herrschte in diesem Raume Schweigen, doch nun war es anders.

Alles war anders als üblich. Drei Gestalten in elfenbeinfarbenen Umhängen thronten vor einer weiß umhüllten Person, welche vor ihnen kniete.

„Ihr habt nach mir rufen lassen, Herr?"

„Ja, Lehya", dröhnte eine Stimme in dem Kopf der weiß gekleideten Gestalt, „Folge mir."

Der mittlere der Thronenden stand auf und lief auf eine bis dahin unbemerkte Tür zu, wobei die kniende Person folgte. Sie gelangten in einen weiten, dunklen Raum mit zahlreichen Bildern, die überall im Raum verstreut lagen oder an den Wänden hingen. Lehya ging ehrfürchtig auf die Bilder zu und betrachtete sie eindringlich.

„Herr, was ist das für ein Raum?"

„Dies ist ein geweihter Ort, den nicht viele kennen oder jemals betreten haben. Du befindest dich im Raum der Seherin."

„Der Seherin?", drehte sie sich fragend zu ihrem Herrn um.

„Willkommen in meinem Raum, mein Kind", sprach eine alte Frau, die bis dahin unbemerkt an einem Tisch saß und vor sich hin malte. „Ich habe eure Ankunft gesehen."

„Meine Ankunft; Seherin?"

„Ja", antwortete die Alte und deutete auf ein Bild, welches sich die verblüffte Lehya sofort ansah. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer. DA, da sah sie sich selbst!

„Wie ist das möglich, dass ihr solch ein Bild zeichnen könnt?"

„Ich zeichne das, was ich sehe."

„Víluma kann das Schicksal sehen und zeichnet die entsprechenden Bilder dazu... Sieh dir dieses hier an und sag mir, was du siehst", sprach der Herr.

„Ich... sehe Flammen und Rauch... Es ist die Hölle. Ich sehe gefallene Dämonen... Herr, heißt es, dass die Hölle im Chaos untergeht?"

„Ja, möglicherweise."

„Wie kann es sein, wenn wir doch selbst bis jetzt nicht in der Lage waren?"

„Etwas hat sich am Gleichgewicht geändert. Des Teufels Töchter Augen sind blind, sie vermögen nicht alles zu sehen, was geschehen ist", sprach die Alte.

„Was meint ihr damit, Víluma?", wollte Lehya wissen.

„Ihr werdet es sehen", lächelte die Seherin kryptisch.

„Hier kommen wir zu deinem Auftrag, Lehya. Geh in die Hölle und finde heraus, was passiert."

„Ja Herr, wie ihr befiehlt."

--

Wie lange werden wir noch durchhalten?

Sie sind im Schloss. Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch? Derer Unserer werden immer weniger und sie... Sie kommen, wie ein Insektenschwarm und fallen über alles her. Ich sehe einen nach dem anderen fallen. Wir können sie nicht länger aufhalten.

Mein Heer ist auf eine handvoll Dämonen zusammengeschrumpft. Die anderen Teile konnten nicht zu uns vordringen. Wir sind von der Verstärkung abgeschnitten. Ich habe meine besten Dämonenlords noch bei mir, aber sie werden nicht genug sein. Dort vorne sehe ich sie kämpfen... Meine Töchter und meine Reiter des Bösen. Sie sind von dem Blut ihrer Feinde durchtränkt. Ich selbst... Ich begebe mich in Trance und kämpfe einen anderen Kampf. Einen spirituellen.

Jemand versucht mit seinem Geist hier einzudringen. Ihn zu stoppen ist schwer, ihn abzuwehren unmöglich. Wer wagt es, MICH in meinem eigenen Reich herauszufordern?Selbst ER wagt es nicht! Vor Anstrengung beginne ich zu keuchen. Ich kann ihn nicht besiegen.

Aber es gibt noch einen Weg... Nur ES kann mir noch helfen, den Feind aus meinem Reich zu bannen. Schnell schreite ich in meine geheime Bibliothek und dort steht es auf einem Podest.

Das Gremoir.

Seit Urzeiten befindet es sich hier, das Buch des Bösen.

Seit Urzeiten wartet es auf seinen Einsatz.

Niemals zuvor habe ich es benutzt. Niemand hatte es jemals angefasst oder gesehen, außer meinem Vater... Er hatte es bei der Schlacht der ewigen Dämmerung benutzt. Der Preis war hoch. Sehr hoch. Über dem Gremoir hängt an der Wand die Teufelsklinge. Eine Waffe, einst geschmiedet von den Engeln für meinen Vater.

Ehrfürchtig öffne ich das mystische Buch und wie durch einen Windhauch blättert es sich und zeigt mir schließlich das, was ich suche. Es ist als sei dieses Buch lebendig... Ich schließe meine Augen und atme tief durch. Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl. Meine Augen wandern zum Schwert, das von sich aus strahlt. Mit zittrigen Händen nehme ich es. Ich beginne den Spruch zu sprechen und schneide mir in die Handfläche, mein Blut lasse ich auf das Buch tröpfeln. Die Seiten beginnen zu glühen.

„Abstine! Ego te ne intro sino! Abstine! Ego te ne intro sino!"

--

Eru sei Dank, sind wir bald in Lórien. Nur noch ein Stückchen. Mein Herz blutet bei den Erinnerungen der letzten Tage. Wir haben verloren. Wir haben so viele verloren. Tiefe Verzweiflung und Trauer hat sich in unsere Herzen gebahnt. Wir müssen schnell nach Lothlórien kommen, sonst werde ich noch den letzten Rest meines Heeres verlieren. Hinter mir sehe ich Haldir... Er ist blass und sieht so unendlich müde aus.

Ich hoffe, die Heiler und seine Brüder können ihm helfen. Ein leichter Schimmer der Hoffnung flackert in mir auf, als ich das leichte Rauschen der Nimrodel höre. Wir haben es bald geschafft.

Halt!

Was war das?

Oh nein! Warge! Ich höre ihr Bellen! Wir müssen schnell weiter. Verflucht, wir können ihnen nicht entkommen, sie sind zu schnell! Es bleibt keine andere Wahl. Ich gebe den Befehl, den Verletzten den Rücken zu decken und ihnen die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Wir bilden eine Verteidigungslinie, ich in ihrer Mitte, Aeglos fest in meiner Hand und Arminas, wie immer, an meiner Seite. Er nickt mir zu.

Ich atme tief durch.

Mögen uns die Valar beistehen.

--

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Wargreiter in der Reichweite unserer Bögen waren, da gab Ereinion auch schon den Befehl. Unzählige Reiter vielen, doch leider zu wenige.

„Schwerter", schrie mein König und da prallenten auch schon die ersten Warge auf uns. Verzweifelt bekämpften wir sie. Mein Schwert war schon matt, vor lauter Blut, und die Luft war erfüllt von Schreien und dem Duft des Todes. Viele tapfere Elben starben neben mir.

Möge Mandos ihrer Seelen gnädig sein.

Dieses Bild trieb mich immer mehr an und ich verfiel in einen Blutrausch, tötete alles, was sich mir näherte. Kurz drehte ich mich zu Gil-galad um. Jener hechtete gerade zur Seite, um einen heran rauschenden Warg zu entgehen und rammte ihm Aeglos in die Seite. Als ich sah, dass mein König alleine zurecht kam, suchte ich nach Haldir, denn um ihn machte ich mir sehr große Sorgen. Da war er! Umringt von Orks! Wäre er in der richtigen Verfassung, würde er kurzen Prozess mit ihnen machen und sie stürben schneller als sie blinzeln könnten.

OH NEIN!

Es näherte sich ein Uruk von hinten und er bemerkt ihn nicht!

„HALDIR!", schrie ich und versuchte mich verzweifelt zu ihm durch zu kämpfen.

NEIN!

Er ging getroffen zu Boden. In Rage warf ich mich auf den Uruk und treibe ihn von Haldir weg. Einige Galadhrim kamen mir zu Hilfe und beschützen Haldir. Bei den Valar! Lasst ihn nicht auch noch sterben! Mit einem sauberen Hieb trennte ich den Kopf des Uruks von dessen Schultern, wobei mir sein dunkles Blut ins Gesicht spritzte.

Keuchend sah ich mich um. Es lagen mehr tote Brüder auf dem Boden als Bestien. Wir würden es nicht schaffen. Wir würden hier sterben.

--

Das kann doch nicht unser Ende sein... Das will ich nicht denken. ES KANN NICHT SEIN!

NICHT SO!

Meine Augen suchten Arminas und ich traf auf seine. Er keuchte auch schon und seine Blick verrieten seine Gedanken. Er glaubte auch nicht an unser Überleben. Meine Augen wanderten weiter über die toten Leiber meiner Brüder und da sah ich Haldir...

Was für ein Wahnsinn.

Das war also unser Ende.

--

Verwirrt sah sich Kronos um. Wo zum Geier war er bloß gelandet? Anscheinend in irgendeinem Gott verdammten Wald. Viel lieber wäre er jetzt in der Hölle, um mit seinen Brüdern Seite an Seite zu kämpfen, aber nein... Er musste ja gehen.

Warum hatte er nicht Caspian geschickt?

...? Gut, Caspian war ziemlich aggressiv...

Und Silas?

...? Lieber nicht.

Der Reiter musste seufzten, war doch wieder alles an ihm hängen geblieben. Grummelnd stapfte er somit umher, bis er von blonden Gestalten mit Pfeil und Bogen angehalten wurde.

'Na super, jetzt werde ich von blonden ... was auch immer bedroht.'

„Wer seid ihr, Mensch?", verlangte der eine arrogant zu wissen.

„Ich bin Kronos, Spitzohr", gab ich zurück.

Der Blonde hob wütend die Augenbraue.

„Was sucht ihr hier im Wald der Herrin und des Herrn?"

„Ich bin Bote meines Gebieters, Liliths Vater. Ihr kennt sie wohl unter dem Namen Daewen."

Das schien ihn sehr zu überraschen.

„Ihr kennt Lady Daewen?"

„Nun, als Lady kann man sie nicht direkt bezeichnen... Aber ja, ich kenne den Rotschopf."

„So, wirklich?"

Der Blonde schien mir nicht zu glauben. Seufzend beginne ich also auf ihn einzureden, bis ich glaube, meine Zunge falle mir ab. Lange sah er mich an, bis er schließlich das Zeichen zum Senken der Bögen gab.

„Verzeiht, aber man kann niemandem in diesen dunklen Tagen trauen. Ich bin Rúmil und ich werde euch zu Lord Celeborn führen."

So, darauf war ich doch sehr gespannt. Leider war der Spaziergang länger als erhofft, doch kamen wir irgendwann einmal an ein Tor, das stark bewacht wird. Staunend sah ich mich um und stellte fest, dass man fast nur noch Krieger sah. Rúmil bemerkte meinen Blick.

„Wir haben den Krieg verloren. Nun verschlingt der dunkle Lord alles. Bald werden seine Scharen hier sein."

'So so, dann kommt die Bedrohung möglicherweise von hier.'

„Bringt mich schnell zu eurem Lord. Ich muss einiges mit ihm bereden und mir fehlt die Zeit."

Kurzerhand brachte er mich zu einem riesigen Baum, an dem eine Wendeltreppe nach oben zu einer Art Baumhaus führte.

--

Endlich stand er vor ihm. Strahlend war er, ein Augenöffner, ohne Zweifel, in seiner silbernen Rüstung.

„Lord Celeborn", verneigte sich Kronos zum Gruße.

„Seid gegrüßt, Freund Daewens. Was führt euch zu mir?"

„Ich bin Kronos und im Auftrag meines Herrn hier. Wir brauchen Informationen."

„Was für welche?", hob Celeborn fragend die Augenbraue.

„Nun, wir sind in Bedrängnis. Wir wurden vor einiger Zeit von einer, uns fremden, Macht angegriffen und belagert."

„Wie?" Celeborn sah Kronos entgeistert an.

„Folgt mir. In meinem Arbeitsraum lässt es sich besser reden."

Daraufhin begaben sie sich in einen großen, hellen Raum, möbliert mit einem riesigen Schreibtisch, Sesseln und diversen Regalen.

„Nehmt Platz", forderte Celeborn den Unsterblichen auf, während er sich selbst setzte.

„Gut, dann berichtet mir bitte alles, was sich bei euch zugetragen hat", woraufhin Kronos zu erzählen begann und der Herr des Waldes ihm aufmerksam zuhörte.

„Ihr nehmt also an, dass die Bedrohung aus Mittelerde kommt? Das ist nicht möglich. Sauron hat zwar nun seinen Ring, dennoch reicht seine Macht nicht dazu aus."

„Alles gut und schön, aber ich weiß, dass wir belagert werden und lange halten wir nicht mehr stand."

Es entstand eine Stille, in der beide ihren Gedanken nachhingen.

„Moment, es gibt doch eine Möglichkeit. Oh Eru, steh uns bei, wenn ich Recht behalte", murmelte Celeborn und fuhr nervös mit den Händen durch sein Haar.

„Wovon sprecht ihr?"

Der Lord des Goldenen Waldes wollte jäh zum Sprechen ansetzen, als ein Diener hineingestürzt kam.

„Herr, es sind Krieger aus Gil-galads Armee eingetroffen. Sie sind verletzt."

„Was? Wo sind sie und wo ist der König?"

„Sie sind bei den Heilern." Der Diener senkte seinen Kopf und fuhr fort. „ Doch der König ist noch nicht eingetroffen."

Der Sinda, der gerade aufgestanden war, sank fassungslos in seinen Sessel zurück, woraufhin der Diener den Raum verließ.

„Wer ist Gil-galad?", fragte Kronos neugierig.

„Er ist der Hochkönig der Noldor, der zurückgesandt wurde. Er führte ein Heer von Elben gegen Mordor. Wieder."

„Bitte?"

„Er starb beim Ersten Ringkrieg und wurde nun bei der erneuten Bedrohung zurückgeschickt. In seiner Rückkehr sahen wir Hoffnung, doch nun... Wir sind geschwächt. Mein Volk verlässt diese Gestade, es flieht nach Westen, in unsere Heimat."

„Deswegen sind hier nur noch Soldaten."

„Richtig. Ich habe mein Reich evakuieren lassen. Mein Volk zog gemeinsam mit meiner Gemahlin."

Die Augen des Elben nahmen einen wehmütigen Glanz an, doch konnte er nicht lange in seinen Erinnerungen schwelgen, denn es trat erneut ein Diener ein.

„Herr!"

„Ja?"

„Orophin ist gerade eingetroffen! Er hat Gil-galad bei sich!"

„Was? Wo sind sie?"

„Bei Heiler Hannielb."

„Ist er verletzt?"

„Nur leicht, aber Haldir..."

- Flashback -

Schnaufend ging ich zu Boden. Mein Speer lag schwer in der Hand. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf und sah, wie sich mir ein Ork mit gehobener Axt näherte. Ich schloss meine Augen, doch der endgültige Schlag kommt nicht, dafür hörte ich das Sirren von Pfeilen und Schmerzensschreie der Orks. Es war eine ganze Schar Galadhrim und sie schlugen die Feinde in die Flucht.

„Herr, ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich ein Galadhel und reichte mir seine Hand. Lächelnd nehme ich sie an.

„Jetzt schon, danke."

Er nickte mir knapp zu und hetzte weiter, als suche er jemanden. Bei Haldir blieb er stehen und fiel bleich auf die Knie.

Das war wohl einer seiner Brüder. Behutsam untersuchte er den Hauptmann und nimmt ihn schließlich auf seine Arme.

„Das ist Orophin", sprach Arminas leise und ich erschrak mich, denn der Anblick vor mir hatte mich zu sehr abgelenkt.

Orophin spurtete weg, nachdem er uns die stille Frage mit seinen Augen gesandt hatte.

Nun drehte ich mich zu meinem Berater um und sofort entdeckte ich eine Platzwunde an seiner Stirn.

„Du blutest."

„Ihr auch, Herr."

„Du solltest gleich zum Heiler."

„Es ist nur ein Kratzer."

„Hör auf mir zu widersprechen!"

„Das tue ich doch nicht."

Ich seufze.

„Lass uns nach Überlebenden suchen."

„Überlasst das uns, Herr. Geht zu Lord Celeborn. Er erwartet euch bestimmt", entgegnete mir ein Wächter.

„Nun gut, dann los."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Da ich schon lange nicht mehr hochgeladen habe, kommen gleich zwei neue Chaps.

------------------------------------

- Elronds POV -

Die Angriffe der Spinnen werden immer schlimmer. Selbst mit einen Angriff von Dol Guldur müssen wir rechnen. Ich meinerseits bin hauptsächlich als Heiler unterwegs, denn derer Verletzter sind mehr als Gesunder. Es ist schrecklich. Mit jedem Angriff werden die Spinnen immer frecher, wagen sich weiter vor.

Thranduil hat seit drei Tagen den Notstand ausgerufen und ich bin froh, dass vorgestern die letzten Frauen und andere Zivilisten den Wald verlassen haben, denn ein direkter Angriff auf die Festung ist mittlerweile stark zu erwarten.

Gerade sitze ich in meinem Gemach vor dem Kamin und versuche die Kälte in mir durch heißen Tee zu vertreiben, was mir nicht gelingen mag.

Das sind die Schatten Dol Guldurs, die sich immer weiter erstrecken und jedes Fünkchen Licht zu löschen versuchen.

Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken, als es klopft.

„Herein!"

„Herr Elrond, mein Vater hat eine Besprechung einberufen. Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet."

„Natürlich Prinz Orion."

Während wir gehen, betrachte ich ihn aus dem Augenwinkeln.

„Ihr scheint wieder richtig genesen zu sein, das freut mich."

Hierbei lacht er auf.

„Ja, habt vielen Dank, schließlich ist es euer Verdienst, dass ich überhaupt noch lebe."

„Immer wieder gerne."

In der Großen Halle angekommen, sehe ich auch schon, wie mehrere Lords und Soldaten anwesend sind, unter ihnen auch meine Leute und die Galadhrim.

„Da seid ihr ja, dann können wir beginnen", spricht Thranduil am Kopf des Tisches.

Ich nicke allen zur Begrüßung zu.

„König Thranduil, wir müssen die Möglichkeit im Hinterkopf behalten, euch und euren Sohn im Notfall aus dem Wald schleusen zu müssen", gab Galión zu bedenken.

„Ich werde nicht davonlaufen. Das habe ich noch nie und das werde ich auch niemals anfangen!"

„Aber mein König. Eure Sicherheit und die eurer Familie hat oberste Priorität."

„Nein, unsere oberste Priorität ist, das Böse aus unserem Reich zu halten, koste es, was es wolle!"

Bevor die Diskussion noch ausarten kann, meldet sich Menel zu Wort.

„Herr, wir werden diese Option möglicherweise in Betracht ziehen, doch so lange dieser Fall noch nicht eingetroffen ist, sollten wir uns auf die Verteidigung des Palastes kümmern."

Menel ist ein Hauptmann von Celeborn, der schon mit uns zusammen im ersten Ringkrieg gekämpft hatte.

Thranduil wirft ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu, doch dieser prallt an Menel ab. Kein Wunder, selbst die Blicke Galadriels lassen ihn kalt. Manche sagen, er sei einfach schon zu abgestumpft. Nun, das war ein Großteil der damaligen Krieger, die das wahre Grauen gesehen und erfahren hatten. Menel war Kriegsgefangener gewesen, seit damals hat er es sich zum Ziel gemacht, jede Form des Bösen zu töten.

Nicht viele wissen von jenem Vorfall, nur die, die ihn gefunden und versorgt hatten. Ich selbst war damals sein Heiler und schockiert über seine Verfassung gewesen.

Die Perversität der Orks schien keine Grenzen zu besitzen, wie mir dadurch sehr bewusst geworden war. Sein Körper war voller Blut, Haare waren zum Teil herausgerissen gewesen. Ein schlimmer Anblick.

Ich schüttele meinen Kopf, denn meine Gedanken schweifen ab.

„Herr, wir sollten auch die Möglichkeit bedenken, dass wir überrannt werden könnten", spricht Menel weiter.

„Das ist mir wohl klar!", knurrt Thranduil. „Dazu brauche ich keinen Galadhel!"

„König Thranduil", versuche ich zu schlichten, „lasst uns nicht vom Thema abkommen. Der Angriff wird wohl bald erfolgen. Wir müssen jede Sekunde nutzen."

„Habt ihr etwas genaues gesehen?"

„Nein, nichts."

„Nun gut. Sie haben nur eine Möglichkeit uns anzugreifen. Und zwar direkt", erzählt Orion.

„Richtig. Sie werden uns frontal angreifen müssen", nickt Galión zustimmend.

„Dann sollten wir die meisten Bogenschützen auf dem Wall aufstellen", überlegt Thranduil.

„Das stimmt. Ich würde einige meiner Männer zu euren schicken", verkündet Menel.

„Das reicht nicht. Thranduil, besteht die Möglichkeit einen Graben zu ziehen?", frage ich den König direkt.

Jener hebt fragend die Augenbraue.

„Eine Art Burggraben. Das würde zumindest das Vorrücken der Orks erschweren."

„Doch schon, aber dennoch können sie ihn überqueren, wenn sie Leitern dabei haben."

„Nicht, wenn der Graben voller Öl ist", grinse ich.

„Ein Feuerwall", spricht Orion laut aus. „Das könnte gehen. Wir müssten noch genügend Öl besitzen."

Der König überlegt kurz und nickt schließlich.

„Orion, veranlasse, dass sofort ein Graben ausgehoben werden wird, ausser Reichweite ihrer Pfeile, aber in unserer Reichweite."

„Ja Vater."

Somit verlässt er die Halle.

--

„Gandalf, weißt du, wie lange der Bannkreis noch halten wird?"

„Ach Aragorn, das ist ungewiss. Ich bin froh, dass ich durch Cramwen einen besonderen gelernt habe."

„Gandalf, wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Die Moral der Krieger sinkt."

„Ich weiß, Aragorn", seufzte Gandalf. „Wie geht es den anderen?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Merena ist immer noch aufgelöst. Legolas, Gelir und Gimli kümmern sich um sie."

„Das arme Kind."

„Ja..."

Glorfindel kam zu ihnen und sah auf das Schlachtfeld hinunter.

„Ich habe mit Elrond und Celeborn gesprochen. Sie machen sich zum Kampf bereit, außerdem sagte Celeborn, dass unser Heer in Lórien eingetroffen ist."

„Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Sie wären wohl gestorben, wären nicht die Galadhrim zur Rettung gekommen. Es sind viele verletzt... Haldir... sein Zustand ist kritisch."

Aragorn schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Bei Eru."

Gandalf legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Verzweifle nicht. Es gibt noch Hoffnung."

„Ich sehe keine mehr."

„Sieh dir dein Volk an. Du bist ihr ungekrönter König. Für sie bist DU die Hoffnung."

„Gandalf, ich bin nicht... Ach, ich weiß nicht..."

Glorfindel lächelte sanft.

„Auch in der dunkelsten Stunde leuchtet ein Lichtlein. Es mag zwar nicht sofort zu erkennen sein, dennoch ist es da, Estel."

„Danke euch beiden. Ich gehe jetzt nach den anderen sehen."

Zurück blieben den Istar und der Vanya.

„Was denkst du, Mithrandir?"

„Das Ende ist gekommen. Er ist wieder zurück gekehrt."

„Dann mögen uns die Valar beistehen."

--

„Merena, du musst etwas essen", meinte Gimli und hielt ihr eine Schüssel Suppe entgegen.

„Ich bin nicht hungrig", wisperte sie und starrte weiterhin ins Leere.

„Bitte, du verlierst sonst noch deine ganzen Kräfte", flehte Gelir.

Es kam keine Reaktion von ihr.

„Lasst sie. Es bringt nichts, sie zu zwingen", seufzte Legolas traurig. „Versucht etwas zu schlafen, Merena."

„Ich kann nicht. Immer, wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich... Ich kann nicht", schluchzte sie los.

Sofort wurde sie von allen umarmt.

--

Nachdem sich Celeborn über den Zustand seiner Leute informiert hatte, war er mit Gil-galad, Arminas, Hannielb Lector und Kronos zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer gegangen.

„Wird Haldir wieder gesund?"

„Mein Lord, das weiß ich nicht. Es kommt auf ihn an."

„Haldir ist zäh, er muss es einfach schaffen."

„Celeborn, es besteht noch ein anderes Problem..."

„Und welches, Arminas?"

„Mein König und ich gehen davon aus, dass er begonnen hat zu schwinden."

Gequält schloss der Herr des Waldes die Augen und fuhr mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht.

„Erzählt mir, was genau in der Schlacht geschehen ist."

Somit begannen Gil-galad und Arminas zu erzählen.

„Aber wie konnten sie einfach verschwinden?"

Kronos räusperte sich.

„Wie ihr wisst, war unser Reich auf der Suche nach der Thronfolgerin, ihrer Schwester und Hellcookie und nach meinem Bruder. Monate vergingen bis die teuflische Mutter sie gefunden hat. Lilith sr. hatte sie gespürt und so war es meinem Herrn möglich, sie alle wieder nach Hause zu holen."

„Wer seid ihr?", erkundigte sich Ereinion misstrauisch.

„Ich bin Kronos, der Bruder von Methos. Ich bin als Bote meines Herrn unterwegs mit der Aufgabe die Ranghohen dieser Welt zu treffen und Informationen zu sammeln."

„Warum?", hob Arminas die Augenbraue.

„Unser Reich wird seid geraumer Zeit von einer uns vollkommen unbekannten Macht angegriffen und belagert. Wir wissen nicht, wie lange wir noch standhalten können, denn unsere Streitmacht war nicht vollständig, da wir überraschend angegriffen wurden. Unsere Heere sind durch ein Meer von Feind voneinander getrennt. Die Verteidigung mussten wir sogar schon auf den Palast beschränken."

„Aber wie ist das möglich?"

„Das wissen wir nicht, deswegen bin ich hier."

„Kronos hat mich aufgesucht kurz bevor ihr eingetroffen seid, so hatte ich auch schon Gelegenheit mit ihm zu sprechen und mir fällt nur eine Möglichkeit ein, wie es passiert sein kann", sprach Celeborn kryptisch.

„Und die wäre? Sauron ist doch nicht in der Lage, eine solche Kraft aufzubieten, auch wenn er seinen Ring hat."

„Das ist richtig, Ereinion. Es ist auch nicht Sauron... es gibt nur EINEN, der es kann."

Hier weiteten sich die Augen der Elben.

„Doch nicht!"

„Das kann nicht sein!"

„Doch, genau ER!"

„Verdammt nochmal, wen meint ihr alle?", knurrte Kronos.

„Morgoth!"

--

„Herrin, die Feinde sind spurlos verschwunden", verkündete ein Dämon.

„So? Sucht überall, ich will nicht, dass einer übersehen wird!"

„Ja, Herrin", verneigte sich der Dämon und eilte davon.

Caspian trat neben sie.

„Was denkst du, was geschehen ist?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde dem aber nachgehen. Wo sind die anderen?"

„Methos ist im Westflügel, Hellcookie im Nordflügel und Eve war beim Eingang."

„Ruf alle zusammen, Caspian. Auch die Generäle. Wir müssen planen, solange wir eine Verschnaufpause haben."

„Ja Lilith."

Jemand stellte sich hinter sie.

„Wie schlimm ist es, Baal?"

„Wir mussten viel einstecken. Einige sind tot, viele verletzt."

Lilith schüttelte ihr mittellanges, leicht welliges Haar und drehte sich zu Baal um.

„Du siehst schlimm aus."

Baal lachte leise. „Danke, du auch."

„Komm, lass uns nach unserem Herrn suchen."

„Du hast recht, wir müssen mit ihm die Lage besprechen."

Während sie durch die Gänge liefen, herrschte Schweigen.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde sie jedoch von Lilith gebrochen.

„Denkst du, unser Herr hat etwas mit dem Verschwinden der Feinde zu tun?", fragte sie zögerlich.

Baal dachte einige Momente nach.

„Nun... Wer weiß. Er ist immerhin der Teufel..."

Als sie in den Thronsaal traten, mussten sie feststellen, dass dieser leer war. Verwundert sahen sich beide an.

„Wo kann er sonst sein?"

„Ich gehe zu seinen Gemächern und du gehst in die Bibliothek."

„Gut. Und Baal, schick Methos zu mir, falls er dir über den Weg laufen sollte."

Der Dämonengeneral nickte und ging.

--

Wo war sie hier bloß gelandet?

„Beim nächsten Mal will ich wenigstens auf einem Teppich landen."

Grummelnd stand Lehya auf und erkundete ihr Umfeld.

Regale... Vitrinen... Bücher...

„Sieht wie eine Bibliothek aus", dachte sie und plötzlich haftete sich ihr Blick auf etwas, das drei Meter vor ihr auf dem Boden lag.

Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und ihr Puls begann zu rasen. Vorsichtig schlich sie auf das Etwas zu.

„Oh mein Gott", keuchte sie und ging langsam in die Knie und streckte die Hand nach dem Etwas aus.

Doch eine plötzliche Präsenz ließ sie herumfahren, aber sie spürte nur noch einen Schlag gegen ihren Kopf, danach verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

HI,

hier kommt das nächste Chap.

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir

--

„Sag mir, Sauron. Wie verläuft es mit dem Angriff?", erkundigte sich die Gestalt im Umhang, die auf Saurons Thron saß.

„Ich erhielt noch keine Nachricht."

Der Aufschlag einer Faust war zu hören und Selest und Saruman – welche ebenfalls im Raum waren – zuckten leicht zusammen.

„Dann solltest du das schnell ändern!"

„Holt den Hexenkönig!", zischte Sauron einen Diener an. Nach kurzer Zeit kam jener und verbeugte sich vor seinen zwei Herrschaften.

„Wie weit seit ihr mit der Übernahme dieses Reiches?"

„Nun... meine Herren... wir wurden... zurückgeschlagen..."

„Was?", knurrte Sauron ungläubig.

„Wir wurden zurückgetrieben."

Morgoth erhob sich und kam langsam auf den Hexenkönig zu, welcher unmerklich nach hinten weichte.

„WIE ist das möglich?"

Die Stimme des Dunklen Vala war eisig und schneidend.

„Das... das wissen wir nicht. Wir hatten den Palast schon zum Großteil eingenommen und... plötzlich waren wir nicht mehr dort...", stammelte der Lord der Nazgûls.

„Ein Bannkreis", murmelte Selest vor sich hin, woraufhin sich Morgoth sofort zu ihr umdrehte. Selbst, wenn sein Antlitz unter seinem Umhang verborgen war, lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sein Blick schien sie förmlich zu durchbohren.

„Was murmelst du da?", wollte Melkor von ihr wissen und blieb einen halben Meter vor ihr stehen.

Die Dunkelelbe sammelte jeden Rest Selbstbeherrschung.

„Vielleicht haben sie einen Bannkreis errichtet..."

„Und wie kommst du darauf, ELBE?", spie er aus.

„Sie sind wohl Dämonen, unseren Informationen nach..."

Ohne sich von ihr abzuwenden, sprach er Saruman an.

„Istar, ist das möglich?"

„Nun... als Dämonen... ja."

„Dann werdet wir wohl einen Weg finden, ihn zu durchbrechen, nicht wahr Sauron?"

„Ja Herr."

„Wenn nicht, dann werden hier Köpfe rollen."

Damit wandte er sich ab und rauschte davon, wobei Sauron ihm folgte.

Zurück blieben Saruman und Selest. Sie atmeten erleichtert aus.

„Ob das so eine gute Idee war?", grummelte Selest.

„Das frage ich mich mittlerweile auch", seufzte Saruman.

„In Ordnung. Wer verdammt nochmal ist Morgoth?", knurrte Kronos ungeduldig.

„Er ist der dunkle Vala...", begann Arminas zu erklären.

„Ein was?"

„Ein Gott, der sich dem Dunklem zugekehrt hat.", erklärte der Berater Gil-galads weiter.

„So wie Luzifer", dachte Kronos halb belustigt.

„Er ist der größte und mächtigste Feind der Valar und aller Lebewesen", fügte Ereinion hinzu.

„So..."

„Allerdings ist es eigentlich unmöglich...", sprach Celeborn.

„Was? Warum?"

„Die Valar bekämpften ihn zweimal. Beim Ersten Mal bekam er Begnadigung, mit der Vorraussetzung auf Besserung. Nach dem Zweiten Kampf, bei dem Mittelerde verwüstet wurde, wurde er gefangen genommen und ins Nichts gesperrt, wo er eigentlich noch sein sollte, weil es von dort kein Entkommen gibt", erzählte Hannielb.

„Und wie hat er es dann geschafft zu entkommen?"

„Sauron! Natürlich... nun da er seinen Ring hat... Er muss irgend einen Weg gefunden haben, seinen Herrn zu befreien", zischte der ehemalige Hochkönig der Noldor.

„Das heißt, der Feind ist gefährlicher und stärker als gedacht", fasste Kronos zusammen.

„Ja, so scheint es. Wir werden alle Kräfte aufbieten müssen, um den Feind abzuwehren", meinte Arminas. „Doch brauchen wir Verbündete, denn unser Heer ist alleine zu schwach um sich Saurons Armee zu stellen. Wir haben schon zu viele Krieger vor dem Morannion verloren."

Kronos überlegte einen Moment und starrte vor sich hin.

Gab es noch eine Möglichkeit ihr Reich zu beschützen?

Er räusperte sich.

„Sammelt so viele Verbündete, die ihr finden könnt. Die Hölle wird gemeinsam mit Mittelerde gegen Morgoth ziehen."

Der Unsterbliche wusste, dass diese Entscheidung seine Kompetenzen und Grenzen überschritt, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl.

„Um alles zu klären ist es jedoch notwendig, dass jemand von euch als Sprecher eures Volkes mit mir kommt. Ich habe mit der Aussprache dieses Angebots bereits meinen Zuständigkeitsbereich übertreten, daher brauche ich die richtige Bestätigung des Rates."

Die Elben verstanden und nickten.

„Ich werde euch begleiten."

Er erwachte in einem sonnendurchfluteten Raum.

Er war in Lórien.

Ausgeschlafen, zog er sich an und wandelte durch den Talan. Draußen hörte er Stimmen, also beschloss er heraus zu gehen. Das Wetter war traumhaft und die Tiere des Waldes grüßten ihn, als er an ihnen vorbeilief und sich umsah.

Er stand nun auf einer kleinen Lichtung, die mit Blumen übersäht war.

Da saß jemand... ein Kind, das Blumen pflückte. Plötzlich drehte es sich zu ihm um und begann zu strahlen, ließ die gesammelten Blumen fallen und rannte mit den kleinen Beinchen, so schnell sie das Mädchen tragen konnten, auf ihn zu.

„Ada, ada!!"

Lächelnd hob er das kleine Elbenmädchen auf seine Arme und küsste es auf die Stirn, woraufhin die kleine Elbe zu kichern begann und ihrerseits ihren Vater abschmuste.

„Nana, nana! Ada ist da!!", rief sie überglücklich.

„Ja, da ist Ada", hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich und drehte sich um. Die rothaarige Schönheit strahlte ihn an und küsste ihn.

„Und wir haben dich vermisst, Haldir."

Keuchend wachte er auf und seine Augen durchsuchten alles.

Er lag im Bett und konnte sich kaum bewegen.

Es war ein Traum... nur ein Traum.

Ein Heiler wurde aufmerksam und sah, dass Haldir aus seinem Heilschlaf erwacht war. Er beugte sich über ihn.

„Er ist wach", sprach er aufgeregt zu einem anderen Heiler. „Holt sofort Lord Celeborn und Meister Hannielb!"

Mit einem Nicken rauschte der andere davon. Der Heiler wandte sich wieder Haldir zu.

„Hauptmann, wie geht es euch?"

„Wo bin ich?", krächzte seine Stimme leise und stockend.

„Ihr seid in Lothlórien, in den Häusern der Heilung."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er müde.

„Auf dem Rückzug nach Lórien wurdet ihr vor den Grenzen des Waldes schwer verletzt."

Ja, die Erinnerungen sickerten allmählich wieder an die Oberfläche von Haldirs Gedächtnis. Er hatte diesen Schlag gespürt.

„Wie geht es euch?"

„Schmerzen..."

„Ich werde euch etwas zusammenbrauen."

Damit huschte er weg und ließ Haldir zurück, welcher in Gedanken versunken dalag. An was erinnerte er sich noch?

An den Ritt gegen Mordor, die vielen Verluste, der Rückzug... Dae... Daewen war weg!

Augenblicklich zog sich sein Herz krampfhaft zusammen und er verkniff sich seine Tränen, die in seinen Augen brannten. Er atmete tief durch, was durch die Verletzung jedoch unmöglich war.

„Haldir!?", kam plötzlich eine unsichere Stimme. Die Person kam ans Bett gestürmt.

„Haldir? Bei Eru, du bist wach", lachte Orophin mit Tränen in den Augen auf und legte seinen Kopf an Haldirs Schulter.

„Orophin", flüstere Haldir und tätschelte träge mit seiner Hand sanft den Kopf seines Bruders.

„Eru! Haldir, du hast mir so Sorgen bereitet, ich dachte, wir würden dich verlieren", schniefte er.

Der Hauptmann kam nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern, denn Celeborn und Hannielb kamen mit anderen zu ihm.

Der Lord des Goldenen Waldes ging neben Haldirs Bett auf die Knie und ergriff seine Hand. Auch er hatte Tränen in den Augen, die er mühsam zurückhielt.

„Haldir, schön, dich wach zu sehen. Ich danke den Valar dafür. Wie geht es dir?"

„Müde und... Schmerzen..."

„Hier kommt schon euer Schmerzmittel", sprach der Heiler und kam mit einer dampfenden Tasse auf ihn zu.

Bei dem Geruch verzog Haldir das Gesicht, weswegen Orophin und Celeborn leise auflachen mussten.

„Es soll nicht schmecken, es soll wirken."

Gequält trank er das Gebräu.

Nun kamen Gil-galad und Arminas auf ihn zu.

„Wir dachten schon, wir hätten euch verloren", sagte der ehemalige Hochkönig der Noldor sanft.

„Aber wie man sieht ist die Macht der Eldar noch nicht verblasst. Ebenso wenig wie ihre Sturheit", fügte Arminas hinzu.

Kronos beobachtete das ganze Geschehen von der Tür aus.

'Ist das der Elb von Lilith?'

Er verließ den Raum, denn er wollte unangenehmen Fragen aus dem Weg gehen.

'Dafür haben wir keine Zeit.'

So spazierte er langsam durch die Gänge, bis ihm jemand die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Ihr habt genug gewartet, lasst uns gehen", und sie gingen nebeneinander weiter. „Sagt mir bitte eines."

Gil-galad blieb stehen und sah Kronos an. „Sind... Hellcookie und Lilith in der Hölle?"

Der Apokalyptische Reiter musterte ihn und sah Hoffnung, Schmerz und Liebe in den Augen des Elben.

„Sie sind dort, wo sie gebraucht werden. Sie sind wieder zu Hause", sprach er leise.

Ereinions Herz fing unwillkürlich an schneller zu schlagen.

Er würde Hellcookie wiedersehen?

„Dann lasst uns gehen."

Die Stunden waren vergangen und der Rat saß nun beisammen, zusammen gesetzt aus den Oberhäuptern der Hölle.

Der Rat war kreisrund aufgebaut und Samael – der zweithöchste Dämon der Hölle und damit direkt unter Luzifer stehend – bildete den Mittelpunkt. Links von ihm saßen Baal, Asmodeus, Ker, Lamia, Orobas und Ravanna. Rechts von ihm: Beliar, Astaroth, Lilith, Eve, Hellcookie, Methos.

Samael gegenüber saß die leicht nervöse Lehya.

Gerade als Samael den Rat beginnen wollte, kam ein Diener mit Kronos herein.

„Samael, Rat", verbeugte er sich. „Ich bringe Kunde aus Mittelerde."

Samael sah ihn überrascht an.

„Dann sprich!"

„Sofort, aber ich habe euch noch jemanden mitgebracht. Er ist der Sprecher der Elben in Mittelerde."

„Dann bring ihn herein!"

Sofort wurde Gil-galad hereingeführt, welcher stolz schritt und seinen Kopf zum Gruße neigte.

„Seid gegrüßt, Herrschaften der Hölle. Ich bin Ereinion Gil-galad, Sprecher für Mittelerde."

„Seid uns ebenfalls gegrüßt, ich bin Samael, Vertreter Luzifers. Nehmt neben ihr Platz", sprach er und aus dem Nichts tauchten zwei weitere Sessel auf.

„Habt vielen Dank."

Kronos und er setzten sich.

Sein Blick streifte umher und sein Herz blieb kurz stehen, als er Hellcookie und die anderen erblickte. Ihr Blick verwunderte ihn. Irgend etwas schien hier nicht zu stimmen, doch konnte er nicht weiter sinnieren, da der Rat begann. „Ihr wisst alle, warum wir uns hier versammelt haben. Es geht um die Bedrohung durch eine andere Macht und um das Angebot, das uns die „Hüter" unterbreitet haben."

Ein leises Raunen ging durch den Raum.

„Ruhe! Ich erteile Lady Lehya das Wort."

„Nun, wie ich schon Lilith sagte, sind wir bereit mit der Hölle eine Allianz zu schließen, um unseren gemeinsamen Feind zu bekämpfen."

„Und wer sagt, dass ihr euer Wort halten werdet?", erhob der dunkelhaarige Ker das Wort.

„Das kann niemand sagen, aber wer sagt, dass ihr euer Wort gegenüber uns halten würdet?", konterte Lehya.

„Wie kommt ihr auf den Gedanken, die Hölle bräuchte eure Hilfe?", warf Hekate ein.

„Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Herrin, aber der vorangegangene Kampf und die Belagerung und fast Einnahme des Palastes spricht für die Macht des Feindes."

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen?", fauchte Lamia, welche aufgesprungen war.

„Lamia!", sagte Samael leise, aber drohend. „Setz dich hin."

Widerstrebend ging sie dem Befehl nach.

„Es ist keine Beleidigung, es ist ein Fakt. Ebenso hätten wir solch einen Angriff erlitten haben können", meinte Lehya schlichtend.

„Und warum ist es euch ein Anliegen uns zu unterstützen?", kam ein weiterer Einwurf von Eve.

„Wir sind der Ansicht: Wähle das kleinere Übel. Wenn eine Macht in der Lage ist, die Hölle zu zerstören oder zu unterwerfen, dann ist sie für uns ein viel zu gefährlicher Feind, als ihn gewähren zu lassen."

Dieses Argument saß, dachten sich Lilith, Eve, Methos, Helli und Gil.

„Und wie sähe eine Allianz aus?", fragte Beliar, welcher bis jetzt nur schweigend zu gehört hatte.

Lehya wusste, wenn sie Beliar, Baal und Samael überzeugte, hätte sie alle überzeugt, denn von ihnen drei ging die ganze Macht aus, mit Ausnahme von Luzifer natürlich.

„Die Hüter würden eine Streitmacht aussenden, von mir geführt. Die Angriffe wären mit Rücksprache der Hölle unternommen."

„Hüter und Dämonen gemeinsam in der Schlacht...", murmelte Baal und sah Beliar und Samael an. Sie sprachen per Telepathie.

„Lasst uns erst Mittelerde hören, dann wird sich der Rat zurückziehen."

Gil-galad nickte und begann von den Ereignissen in Arda und über Morgoth und Sauron zu erzählen, wobei Kronos hin und wieder noch etwas einfügte.

„Also ist der Feind, ein böser Gott?", erkundigte sich Orobas.

„Richtig. Er ist der mächtigste Feind in Mittelerde."

„Aber ihr sagtet, er sei im Nichts eingeschlossen worden", sprach Methos dazwischen.

„Das war er auch. Doch wie es scheint, ist es ihm gelungen zu fliehen, immerhin hat er in Sauron einen mächtigen Diener."

Schweigen kehrte in den Rat ein.

„Herr, ich bot Mittelerde eine Allianz an, mit der Zustimmung des Rates", sprach Kronos.

Samael starrte ihn einen Moment lang an.

„Der Rat wird sich nun zurückziehen. Kronos zeige Lord Ereinion ein Gemach."

Damit löste sich der Rat auf, um über die Entscheidung zu diskutieren.

„Und was ist mit euch? Habt ihr ein Gemach?", erkundigte sich Kronos bei Lehya.

„Das schon, aber ich bräuchte einen Lageplan um es wieder zu finden", seufzte sie und begrüßte anschließend Gil-galad, welcher ihr galant einen Kuss auf die Hand gab.

„Erst Methos, dann der hier...", dachte sich Lehya.

Während Kronos die beiden durch die Gänge führte, unterhielten sich die beiden Gäste.

„Ihr seid also ein Elb?"

„Ja."

„So ein richtiger Elb mit allen drum und dran?"

„Ganz genau, kommt jedoch auf eure Definition von „drum und dran" an."

„Na ja, mit guten Augen, scharfen Gehörsinn..."

„Das entspricht der Wahrheit, auch wenn ich mir gerade wünsche, dem wäre nicht so..."

„Bitte? Hört ihr etwas?"

„Wenn es nur das hören wäre... Leider sind unsere Nasen auch sehr empfindlich..."

Kronos grinste. „Hier streifen auch oft und gerne Werwölfe umher."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung für ihre nicht vorhandene Hygiene."

„Dann müsstet ihr von Vampiren angetan sein. Wir verströmen keine... Gerüche...", hauchte eine Lady im schwarzen Kleid und dunkelrotem Haar, die ein paar Meter vor ihnen, an der Wand räkelte.

Ereinion hob die Augenbraue. „Ach wirklich? Und wer seid ihr, Lady?"

Die Vampirlady kam hüftschwingend auf sie zu und sprach Gil leise von der Seite ins Ohr.

„Ich bin Lady Serenity, aber sagt' mir, stimmt es, was man über die Sensitivität der Elbenohren sagt?"

Ereinion musste sich beherrschen nicht zu zittern. Diese Frau verstand es, einen Mann um den Finger zu wickeln, doch wusste er selbst auch, wie er wirken konnte. Dieses Spiel konnte man zu zweit spielen, so neigte er seinen Kopf zu ihr und hauchte in ihr Ohr: „Ja."

Ein kehliges Schnurren entrang Serenity und ihre Augen blitzten in Vorfreude.

„Ähm, seid ihr fertig? Wenn nicht, dann nehmt euch ein Zimmer. Das kann ja niemand mitansehen", fauchte Lehya genervt.

Die Botschafterin der Hüter und Kronos waren mittlerweile ein ganzes Stück weitergelaufen und hatten sich nun umgedreht.

„Sagt mal, sind Vampire immer so?"

Ein Schulterzucken von Kronos. „Was soll ich sagen? Es liegt in ihrer Natur..."

Bei dieser Aussage konnte sie nur die Augen verdrehen. „Wäre es möglich, dass wir beiden weitergehen und die einfach dort stehen lassen?"

Der Unsterbliche musste auflachen, denn er hatte selbst schon dies überlegt.

„Leider nicht", antwortete er und wandte sich dann an die Vampirin. „Serenity, lass ihn in Ruhe. Er wird nicht angefasst, auch nicht an ihm getrunken!"

Die Vampirin schmollte.

„Solltest du nicht bei Krolock sein?"

„Ach", sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Er trinkt gerade genüsslich. Da ist er nie ansprechbar und mir ist doch so schrecklich langweilig", schnurrte sie und ihre Augen hefteten sich wieder an Gil-galad, welcher unterdessen zu Lehya gegangen war.

„Dann unterhalte dich anderweitig, aber lass unseren Gast in Ruhe. Er steht unter Samaels persönlichem Schutz oder willst du seinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen?"

Serenity wich fauchend zurück, wobei sich ihre Fangzähne entblößten.

„Na also. Und jetzt geh!"

Der Reiter des Bösen führte die beiden weiter.

„Sagt, warum seid ihr nicht auf sie hereingefallen?", brach Lehya das Schweigen.

Diese Frage brachte Ereinion zum Schmunzeln.

„Nun, meine Liebste, ich denke, weil ich erstens um einiges älter bin als sie, als wirkten ihre Tricks bei mir und zweitens habe ich absolut kein Interesse an ihr, da mein Herz schon jemandem gehört."

„So so... Da wird Serenity bestimmt bestürzt sein, das zu hören."

„Dann geht sie eben zu Krolock und lässt sich trösten", grinste Kronos, welcher nicht umhin kam, fest zustellen, dass er sich in der Gesellschaft von diesen beiden sehr wohl fühlte.

Die Nacht brach herein und tauchte den Wald in Dunkelheit.

Sie standen bewaffnet auf den Zinnen des Tores, auf den Feind wartend.

Elrond sah sich um und erblickte eine Schar von lórischen und düsterwäld'schen Bogenschützen. Seine Männer standen unten hinter dem Tor. Denn aufgrund dessen, dass sie beiden Waldelbenvölker die besseren Bogenschützen waren, hatten sie sich so entschieden.

Er selbst stand in voller Montur neben Thranduil und Orion und den anderen Hauptmännern.

Nervös verstärkte sich der Griff des Halbelben um dessen Bogen.

Sein Blick glitt weiter und besah die beiden Verteidungsgräben: Der erste in 100 Metern (welcher mit Öl gefüllt war) und der nächste in 120 Metern Entfernung (er war riesigen Holzpflöcken durchsetzt).

Ein Rascheln der Bäume am Horizont erhaschte Elronds Aufmerksamkeit, wie die jedes anderes auf den Zinnen stehenden Elben. Ein leichten Lächeln kräuselte sich um Thranduils Mund und Elrond war über den Grund verwirrt.

Ohne vom Geschehen wegzusehen, sprach Thranduil zu ihm. „Achtet auf die Geräusche, Noldo."

Während er etwas erwidern wollte, wurden plötzlich wirklich Geräusche hörbar.

Was war es? Er konnte es nicht recht identifizieren.

Schreie... Es waren Todesschreie.

Thranduils Lächeln wurde breiter und sah nun den Halbelben an.

„Den Spinnen ist es egal, wer in ihr Gebiet kommt. Sie kennen keinen Unterschied zwischen Elb und Ork."

Die Erkenntnis ließ Elronds Augen größer werden.

„Ihr habt sie auf den Weg geführt, wo sich die Spinnen aufhalten."

„Natürlich, für irgend etwas müssen sie doch einmal nützlich sein, oder?"

Der Elb aus Bruchtal konnte es nicht fassen. Dieser Plan war so obskur gewesen, dass er schon wieder genial war, denn soweit er noch wusste, gehorchten die Spinnen niemandem, selbst Sauron nicht.

Nur Ungoliath hatte damals Morgoth gedient und hinterher betrogen... So viel also zum Scharfsinn der Tawarwaith für den sie so bekannt waren. Scharfsinnig und tödlich. Gerade perfekt für ihre Lage. Thranduil war ein ganz schönes Schlitzohr... Thranduil... Warum kam ihn der Gedanke an diese... „Situation" gerade jetzt?

Er hatte mit Menel darüber gesprochen, welcher ihn daraufhin verschmitzt angeschaut und ihn seit dem immer wieder damit aufzog. Das Problem war, dass er noch immer nicht wusste, ob es ein sehr lebhafter Traum oder die Realität gewesen war. Elrond hatte sich anhand von Thranduils Reaktionen auf ihn gehofft, endlich die Lösung zu finden, doch war Thranduil schlecht gelaunt, ruppig und funkelte ihn böse an... Wie immer eben.

„Alles in Ordnung, Elrond?", hörte er Menel leise neben sich.

„Ich war nur in Gedanken", lächelte Elrond beruhigend und schluckte unmerklich, als er die misstrauischen Blicke Thranduils auf sich spürte.

Es konnte einfach nur ein Traum gewesen sein!

Der skeptische Blick Menels sagte ihm, dass er ihm nicht glaubte.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Leute,

hier kommt das letzte Chap für heute.

Die unten genannten Lieder habe ich während des Schreibens gehört. Sie haben mich sehr inspiriert.

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir.

Noch einmal einen Dank an meine Beta Soph.

Musik: Apocalyptica – Hope Vol.2, Faraway Vol.2, Wie weit

Avril Lavigne – Nobody's home

Immediate Music – Diverse Themes

Lucie Silvas – Nothing else matters

--

Das Kreischen wurde immer lauter, bis es schließlich abrupt aufhörte, nur das Rascheln der Bäume war zu hören.

Doch dauerte es nicht mehr lange und wir hörten die Orks. Obwohl die Kinder Kankras viele Orks ausgeschaltet hatten, waren es immer noch sehr viele.

Ich betete zu den Valar, wir mögen diese Nacht überleben und unser Plan uns zu Gute kommen.

Als die Orks beinahe den ersten Graben erreicht hatten, hob Thranduil seinen Bogen und legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne, wir übrigen taten es ihm gleich. Stumm warteten wir mit gespannten Bögen auf unser Signal.

„Pedo i philin", brüllte Thranduil plötzlich und schickte seinen Pfeil los. Die Orks wussten nicht, wie ihnen geschah, als der erste Pfeilhagel auf sie niederging, bei der knapp ein Drittel ihres Heeres mit einem schrecklichen Aufkreischen rückwärts zu Boden geschleudert wurde.

Sie hatten nun den ersten Verteidigungsgraben vollends erreicht und waren einen Moment lang unschlüssig, was uns mehr Zeit bescherte, so viele wie möglich mit unseren Pfeilen auszuschalten. Doch dann erblickte ich voller Erstaunen, dass die Orks – scheinbar aus Panik – in den Verteidigungsgraben rannten.

Das verstand ich nicht. Selbst so dümmlichen Kreaturen hätte ich etwas mehr Intelligenz zu getraut und aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich auch Verwirrung in Thranduils Augen ausleuchten.

„Ich hätte sie nicht für so dämlich gehalten...", murmelte Orion hinter mir.

„Nicht dämlich... panisch...", erwiderte Thranduil ruhig, während er weiter seine Pfeile verschoss.

Da begannen wir es zu verstehen, die Spinnen! Die Spinnen erhofften sich wohl von den Orks leichte Beute und waren ihnen hierher gefolgt.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte... Sollte ich mich freuen oder eher fürchten, denn die Spinnen waren zäher als die Orks, doch der König schien es relativ gelassen zu nehmen.

„König, die Spinnen, was sollen wir unternehmen?", fragte Galíon leicht nervös.

„Kümmert euch erst um die Orks. Die Spinnen sollen uns erst einmal helfen", kam die kühle Antwort, die mir Gänsehaut verpasste.

Mit Erstaunen nahm ich wahr, wie die Orks sich in den Verteidigungsgraben warfen und dabei zum Teil aufgespießt wurden, um anschließend von einer Spinne in Stücke gerissen zu werden.

'Hoffentlich hält das Tor stand!'

Es kamen mehr und mehr Spinnen. Die Orks von Panik getrieben schlugen sich immer weiter durch den ersten Graben und kamen nun allmählich auf den zweiten zu.

Die ersten hatten ihn schon betreten und ich wartete verzweifelt auf Thranduils Befehl, doch er feuerte stur weiter.

„Thranduil!", schrie ich. „Der Graben!"

„Noch nicht!", zischte er zurück.

Innerlich fluchend, schoss ich weiter und bemerkte, wie meine Hand keine weiteren Pfeile in meinem Köcher fand. Knurrend drehte ich mich um und musste Acht geben nicht getroffen zu werden, denn wir waren nun selbst in Reichweite ihrer Armbrusten und das Aufschreien mehrerer Elben sagte mir, dass ich auch admit wussten um zu gehen.

„Schaltet die Schützen aus!", bellte Thranduil wütend. „Schaltet die Schützen aus!"

Gerade als ich meinen Köcher mit Pfeilen aus einem Fass neben mir gefüllt hatte und mich wieder dem Geschehen zuwandte, sah ich plötzlich einen Pfeil in meine Richtung fliegen und konnte gerade mit meinem Kopf zur Seite weichen, um dem Pfeil zu entgehen, der mir eine Streifwunde auf der Wange hinterließ.

Ich stand kurzzeitig unter Schock und Menel tauchte plötzlich neben mir auf.

„Elrond, alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, geht schon... Ich... Das war nur der Schreck."

„Für jemanden, der sich erschreckt hat, besitzt ihr eine verdammt gute Reaktion", kommentierte Thranduil von der Seite.

Das war wohl eines dieser Thranduil'schen Komplimente...

Ein weiterer Blick auf das Schlachtfeld zeigte mir, dass ein Großteil der übrig gebliebenen Orks nun der letzten Verteidigungsgraben hinter sich gelassen hatten und nun lautstark gegen das Tor hämmerten.

„Orion, du und deine Schützen! Beschützt das Tor!"

Der Prinz nickte seinem Vater zu und rief die passenden Befehle dazu, wobei eine ganze Abteilung Bogenschützen sofort mit ihren Bögen zum Tor schwangen und die Feinde ausschalteten.

Ich selbst gab meinen Kriegern unten beim Tor Bescheid.

Auch die Spinnen kamen immer näher, waren nun in den letzten Verteidigungsgraben gestiegen, als Thranduil plötzlich losschrie: „GALÍON, JETZT! SCHICKT DIE PFEILE LOS!"

Mehrere Feuerpfeile flogen durch die Luft und trafen den Graben und den Boden vor dem Palast, wodurch augenblicklich riesige Stichflammen aufloderten und die Orks, wie auch Spinnen, verbrannten, derer Todesschreie bzw. Kreischen mir kalt den Rücken herunterlief.

Das Rütteln vor dem Tor wurde immer stärker, doch der König der Tawarwaith blieb ungerührt und beförderte weiterhin Orks ins Jenseits.

Ich jedoch, konnte nicht länger hier stehen, ich musste zu meinen Männern, denn das gewaltige Tor gab beunruhigende Geräusche von sich. Ein letzter Blick auf das Schlachtfeld sagte mir, dass noch ZU Spinnen am Leben waren, wobei die Orks nur noch eine Handvoll waren. Bevor ich mich abwandte, um nach unten zu gehen, bemerkte ich, wie die letzten Orks starben und die Spinnen nun ihren Frontalangriff starrteten.

„JETZT", hörte ich die Stimme Thranduils rufen und ich sehe von unten, wie mehrere Elben schwere Beutel in die Feuer werfen.

„Was soll das?", fragte ich mich.

Verwundert und von meiner Neugierde getrieben, rannte ich wieder zu den Bogenschützen hoch und sah, wie sich Rauchwolken über das Schlachtfeld ausbreiteten und das seltsamste kam erst noch.

Die Spinnen kreischten verärgert auf, aber begannen sich zurück zu ziehen. Voller Unglauben sah ich zu, wie sie verschwanden.

Verwirrt sah ich Thranduil an, welcher mit einem breiten Lächeln auf mich zu kam und knapp vor mir stehen blieb.

„Spinnen verabscheuen den Duft dieser Pflanze."

„Welcher Pflanze?", fragte ich und ich leckte mir nervös über meine trockenen Lippen.

Er kam näher und raunte mir zu: „Das bleibt mein Geheimnis."

„Warum seid ihr geblieben?"

„Ach... In meinen Räumen säße ich doch nur alleine rum und würde mich langweilen..."

„So..."

„Genau."

Es herrschte wieder Stille.

„Was?"

„Hä?

„Was ist?"

„Was soll denn sein?"

„Das frage ich euch!"

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr meint!"

„Warum starrt ihr mich so an?"

„Ich starre doch gar nicht!"

„Ach wirklich?", Ereinion verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob eine Augenbraue.

Unter den Blicken des Elben platzte es ihr schließlich doch heraus, was sie sich die ganze Zeit gedacht hatte.

„Ich dachte immer, Elben seien klein, hätten Flügen und wären blond."

Gil-galads Blick entgleiste.

„Bitte?"

„Ja", sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Immerhin habe ich noch nie einen Elben gesehen."

„Wir sind nicht klein."

„Das sehe ich."

„Wir haben keine Flügel."

„Sähe bei eurer Größe auch seltsam aus."

„Und ich bin ein Noldo. Alle Noldor sind dunkelhaarig."

„Wie langweilig."

„Die Sindar sind silberblond, die Vanya und Tawarwaith goldblond."

„Immer noch langweilig."

„Das müsst ihr gerade sagen", meinte Gil-galad schließlich im Bezug auf ihre eigene Haarfarbe.

„Ich wollte sie mir einmal umfärben, aber meine Arbeitgeber waren damit nicht einverstanden..."

„Welche Farbe?"

„Pink..."

Ein baffes Gesicht seitens Ereinion.

„Na ja... ich wollte Karneval feiern..."

Einige Zeit später klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein", rief Gil-galad.

Ein Diener erschien in der Tür.

„Der Rat fordert euch auf, zu erscheinen", sprach er und sah dabei auch Lehya an. „Wenn ihr mir folgen würdet."

Der Rat saß wieder zusammen und sie würden gleich die Entscheidung des Rates hören, die für beide Welten ausschlaggebend war.

Der ehemalige Hochkönig und Lehya standen mit erhobenen Häuptern vor dem Rat und warteten gespannt auf das Ergebnis.

Samael begann zu sprechen.

„Wir haben uns über das Angebot der Hüter unterhalten und über eine Kooperation mit Mittelerde, um diesen Feind Morgoth zu besiegen. Der Rat hat sich folgendermaßen entschieden", er legte eine Pause ein, um schließlich aufzustehen. „Im Namen der Hölle und ihres Führers, wir stimmen einer Allianz mit den Hütern und Mittelerde zu. Möge dieser Pakt von Erfolg gekrönt sein, oder wir alle zusammen untergehen."

Samael war während seinen Worten langsam auf die beiden Botschafter zugegangen und hielt ihnen nun die ausgestreckte Hand hin. Lächelnd schlug Gil-galad ein und Lehya legte ihre auf die der beiden Männer.

„Auf gute Zusammenarbeit."

Wie die Ironie es so wollte, blieb Ereinion keine Zeit, ein Gespräch mit Hellcookie anzufangen, denn zu wichtig waren die Nachrichten, die er nach Mittelerde bringen würde. Er dachte auch schon daran, Thranduil informieren zu lassen, was ihn schwer schlucken ließ, da ihm der Hass des Sindar noch zu allgegenwärtig war, als dass er ihn hätte vergessen können.

Aber wer weiß, vielleicht konnte Elrond einen guten Einfluss auf ihn ausüben. Es war zumindest ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung, denn die Tawarwaith wären in der bevorstehenden Schlacht von großem Nutzen. Er hoffte zumindest, Thranduil würde einer Allianz zustimmen.

Und die Botschafterin?

Sie musste zu allererst zu den Hütern zurückkehren, um sie von der Entscheidung des Rates zu informieren und zu ermitteln, wie weit sie mit der Aufrüstung des Heeres waren.

„Die Walküren bekommen bald Arbeit", murmelte sie vor sich hin als sie an die Kriegerinnen dachte, deren Schicksal es so wollte, dem endgültigen Kampf entgegen zu treten und extra für diesen Moment ihr ganzes Leben im Jenseits mit Kämpfen darauf vorbereitet worden waren.

Ihre Bestimmung würde sich bald erfüllen, so wie das jedes anderen. Sie musste unweigerlich an Víluma denken und sie fragte sich, was das Schicksal ihr bereit hielt, aber wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte sie es nicht wissen, da sie sich davor fürchtete.

Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie lange sie schon unterwegs waren, denn sie ritten schnell, mit wenigen Pausen und zumeist auch Nachts, denn sie musste so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit gelangen. Ein Seitenblick sagte ihm, dass seine Begleiterin genauso dachte.

Hätte ihm jemals jemand gesagt, er würde mit seiner Großmutter in einer Nacht und Nebel- Aktion durch Mittelerde Richtung Grauen Anfurten reiten, hätte er gelacht, aber die Realität war nicht zu lachen, denn er fragte sich, wie es seiner Familie ging und ihm fiel auf, dass sie in all seinen Jahren, die er nun lebte, noch nie so zerrissen gewesen war.

Seine Familie war auf ganz Mittelerde verteilt: Sein Vater im Düsterwald, sein Bruder in Bruchtal, seine Schwester hoffentlich in Mithlond, sein Großvater in Lórien, Aragorn in Gondor und seine Großmutter bei ihm.

Es war mehr als frustrierend und begann immer mehr zu verstehen, warum sein Vater an manchen Tagen sehr ungehalten und besser nicht anzusprechen war. Er hatte es wohl immer mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit gesehen und er war froh, dass er diese „Gabe" nicht vererbt bekommen hatte, denn er hatte ab und an miterlebt, wie sein Vater darunter litt.

Galadriel schien zu erahnen, über was ihr Enkel nachdachte.

„Es wird schon alles gut werden. Die Valar werden nicht zulassen, dass Sauron Mittelerde komplett unterwirft."

Sie hoffte es zumindest inständig. Sie hatte wegen ihrer Verbannung aus Valinors nicht unbedingt die besten Ansichten über die Valar, aber sie hielt es nicht für unmöglich, dass die Herren des Westens wieder gegen das Böse reiten würden. Immerhin war Eru der Herr dieser Welt und niemand anders!

„Wie kannst du das wissen?"

„Mein lieber Junge, ich weiß es nicht, aber man darf nie aufhören zu hoffen", lächelte sie sanft und nickte.

Bald würden sie die Grauen Anfurten und ihren Herrn Círdan erblicken und bei ihm bleiben, falls nötig würden sie in den Westen fliehen, um die Ringe aus der Reichweite Saurons zu bringen. Elrohir hatte von seinem Vater einst erfahren, dass der Schiffbauer ein Heer besaß und er hoffte inständig, dass es stark genug sei, käme es zum Kampf. Aber wenn es zum Kampf käme... Dann wussten sie, was es zu bedeuten hätte.

Mittelerde und ihre Kämpfer wären gefallen und mit ihnen die Reiche... Bruchtal und Elladan. Bruchtal war die letzte Bastion, die den Vormarsch der schwarzen Armee aufhalten würde...

„Was hast du?"  
„Nichts."

„Ich bitte dich. Ich sehe doch, dass du etwas hast."

„Ach, ich denke einfach nur an die Schlacht", seufzte Hellcookie.

Sie und Lilith hatten sich nach dem Rat zurückgezogen, um einfach ein bisschen zu reden und die ganze Anspannung zu vergessen. So waren sie in heiße Quellen gegangen.

Methos war unpässlich, denn er wurde dazu eingeteilt mit den anderen Reitern die Heere zu inspizieren. Schließlich mussten sie wissen, wie viel Kraft sie momentan besaßen, bevor sie in die Schlacht ritten.

„Vergiss es. Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Es wird schon."

„Seit wann so optimistisch, Lili? Ist wohl der Einfluss von Methos, was?", grinste Hellcookie.

Lilith lächelte verlegen.

„Eigentlich schon... aber sag mal', was ist mit dir? Was ist mit dem Einen?"

„Wen?"

„Den, der sich immer so anstrahlt."

„Igitt! Doch nicht der, ich bin doch nicht wahnsinnig!"

„Was, warum denn nicht?"

„Niemals!"

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. Er hat eine schöne Augenfarbe."

„Die Betonung liegt auf AUGE!"

„Aber das Auge ist trotzdem schön..."

„Kein Zyklop!"

„Ach... und was ist dem Anderen?"

„Er ist ein Zentaur... Muss ich dazu noch etwas sagen?"

„Na ja... du bräuchtest kein Pferd in die Schlacht reiten."

Hellcookie verdrehte die Augen und grunzte. Ihr Blick wurde jedoch etwas glasig.

„Alles in Ordnung, Cookie?", erkundigte sich Lilith stirnrunzelnd.

„Was? Ja ja..."

„So scheint es aber nicht. An was oder wen denkst du jetzt."

Der teuflische Keks atmete tief durch und sah Lilith tief in die Augen.

„Es ist... Erinnerst du dich an den Kerl mit den Spitzohren?"

„Du meinst den Elb? Den Botschafter aus Mittelerde?"

„Genau den."

„Was ist mit dem?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich bekomme ihn nicht aus meinem Kopf", grummelte Hellcookie und glitt tiefer ins Wasser.

„So?", hob Lilith amüsiert die Augenbraue. „Du bekommst ihn also nicht aus dem Kopf. Das ist ja höchst interessant."

„Hör auf!"

„Womit denn?"

„Mit dem Grinsen."

„Ich grinse nicht."

„Doch und zwar so, als würde Methos hier nur mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften stehen..."

Lilith lachte auf.

„Das ist nicht lustig."

„Stimmt... Du weißt schon, dass er einer von den Guten ist, oder?"

„Ach nein, wirklich?"

„Ich will bloß nicht, dass du einen Fehler machst."

„Ich weiß ja, aber... Nun, ist jetzt egal. Lass uns über etwas anderes reden", lächelte Hellcookie, aber ihre Freundin sah den Zweifel und die Unsicherheit in ihren Augen.

Hellcookie war natürlich intelligent genug, zu wissen, dass so eine Beziehung in der Hölle niemals geduldet würde. Es würde in einer Katastrophe enden.

TBC...


End file.
